The Lily's Path
by superninny-chan
Summary: They knew the meaning of solitude like no one else. They knew it's pain, biting, stinging, reaching into the depths of their soul. Brought to death's doorstep by an act of treachery, what will Kiba find when he awakes, and will the encounter prove to br
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters thereof. This stinks, just throw it in my face, huh? At least I've got Yuri…

Kiba couldn't move. He had been caught in the middle of the explosion that destroyed Darcia's castle.

"_Every fiber of my body aches—and I don't even know where I am."_ As he slowly began to ooze back in unconsciousness, he heard a sound that made his heart skip a beat.

"_Footsteps!"_ He thought. _"They're getting closer…fast. Damn! I can't be seen in my true form!"_ He tried to move, but only managed to wince in pain. As desperation began to settle in, he noticed that the footsteps had stopped, replaced by a sudden gasp. Kiba slowly cracked his eyes open, temporarily blinding himself by staring into the sun. There was a bout of scuffling noises—as Kiba's eyes recovered he witnessed a flurry of auburn hair… two brilliant emerald orbs…the scent of flowers…and only darkness followed…

Yuri shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand—another scorching day. "Great. I hate traveling in this weather. I nearly dehydrated last time!" She kicked the dirt in front of her and cursed as she reached for her bike. No choice, Yuri needed to buy food in the city—a bicycle ride that took her longer than she liked. Still, her little house was better than any apartment in that dingy old city. Yuri cursed again, feeling her fair skin begin to sizzle in the sun's wake.

"Stupid sun. I much prefer the moon's soothing glow to your incessant burn," she muttered, climbing onto her bike. She slowly started to peddle her bike, only to notice… "Great! A flat tire! How do you get a flat tire out here? Stupid rocks," she muttered, kicking her bike then clutching her foot in pain when she stubbed her toe. "Ooooooh, this day just keeps getting better and better!" She yelled into the sky as she heard a distant rumble.

"_What's that?" _She thought, turning in the direction of the noise. A mushroom cloud appeared in sky, not too far from where Yuri's house was. Yuri stared in amazement as a strong wind nearly knocked her down. "An…explosion?" She whispered. "If that was an explosion, there must be injured people-- maybe even survivors!" She said, running, senselessly, in the direction of the explosion.

It wasn't long before Yuri began to spot debris from the explosion, _"I must be getting close!"_ She thought, as she paused and looked around. She started; her eyes widened as she spotted a figure just a little ways from her. "Crap!" She yelled aloud, running toward it.

Yuri careened to a stop and uttered a loud gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at—_"A wolf?"_ She thought. _"But how can that be? Jagura's henchmen have been occupying the city for just over a month…a survivor?"_

Yuri had just begun to wonder if the snow-white wolf was dead when it answered her question for her. The wolf began to tremble, as if attempting to get up, but dropped back onto the ground, whimpering in pain. _"I've got to get it out of here!"_ Yuri thought, scurrying over to the wolf. Kneeling in front of it, Yuri, tried, and failed, to lift the wolf.

"Crap," she muttered, now wishing she had thought to bring her bike with her instead of running aimlessly in her frenzy.

"_Now how am I supposed to get it to my house?"_ She pondered. "_Hmm…I could carry it!"_ She thought, but soon frowned at the idea, "_But only a moment ago, I couldn't even lift it. And I'm afraid it will die out here in the hot sun if I try to retrieve my bike." _Yuri stroked her chin as she thought. "_Bah! I'm wasting time! I'll carry it home. It's not too far—I can still see my house from here!"_ Yuri thought, glancing at the familiar brown structure in the distance.

Squatting in front of it, Yuri again tried to lift the wolf. Finally, she succeeded in heaving it onto her back. "There!" She gasped, "That wasn't so hard!" She said, stumbling a little under the weight. Then, setting her eyes firmly on the image of her small abode, Yuri began her trek home.

"Wow!" Yuri wheezed, plopping down, exhausted, into her favorite rocking chair. "I didn't think I had it in me. And you," she said, eyeing the unconscious wolf, "you are one lucky guy. I nearly killed myself trying to bring you in here." On her way into the house, Yuri had tripped on her doormat, sending her stumbling into her living room, whereupon she bumped into a wall and accidentally kicked the coffee table, causing her to tumble into her sofa in an odd, girl-wolf heap. The biggest shock came when Yuri found her face smack-dab next to the evidence of the wolf's gender. "Guess that answers my question," she muttered.

"Well," she groaned, heaving herself to her feet, "now to dress your wounds—and my sunburns." She sauntered into the next room to get her bandages and ointment. "Well, I certainly hope you don't need anything more than some bandages and rest…'cause it's all I've got, and I am no doc--" Yuri stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her sofa. "—tor."

A young man now sat in it, wincing and apparently struggling to stand upright. "Don't move!" Yuri yelled instinctively. Startled, the boy stopped and shot Yuri a menacing look. "Please," Yuri said softly, "you'll- you'll make your wounds worse. I just wanted to bandage them up for you."

"I'm fine," the boy grunted, trying to stand again.

"Here," Yuri said, cautiously approaching the boy, _"His human form. It's true…this is how they've eluded capture for so long…"_ Yuri thought.

"_This girl…I recognize her scent…of flowers…"_ Kiba thought, allowing the girl to ease him back into a lying position on the sofa. He was in no condition to fight no matter how much he hated to acknowledge it. He would have to stay here, at least until his body was able to endure his relentless trekking once more.

"There now, isn't that better?" Yuri asked. She received no answer. "Umm…is it all right if I, uh…if I bandage your wounds for you?" No answer. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Ok?" Still, Kiba did not answer. In fact, his eyes had remained closed all the while that she was easing him onto the sofa, and while she was talking.

When he finally did open his eyes, it was for the sole purpose of scrutinizing his "nurse". He had been so shocked by her initial presence; he found he had not taken in one single feature of her visage. He was quite shocked by what he saw. She had fair, fragile skin (although parts of it now glowed bright red). She was small, nearly a head-and-shoulders shorter than him. Her face continued this trend. Small, he could have cupped it in one hand. Her features were delicate and quite refined. Even so, her face was partially hidden by a sea (waist-length) of silky auburn hair. Still, her most striking feature was a pair of large, shockingly beautiful, emerald eyes. Her eyes glowed bright as the moon itself, granting tranquility to all those who gazed into them long enough.

Tearing his eyes away from her face, Kiba quickly came to a horrible realization. _"It was she. She saved me back in the desert. I recognize her scent, her hair, her…her eyes…" _Kiba's thought nervously.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Yuri asked, looking concerned.

"No, no, I just…never mind," Kiba, croaked, still contemplating the delicate situation he now found himself in.

"Oh," Yuri said, comprehension (or so she thought) dawning on her face, "you must be starved. Well, I'll fix something for you as soon as I finish up here!" She said cheerfully.

How on earth was he going to ask her? _"Did she really see me in my true form? Shit, who am I kidding? Of course she did! I was in my true form when I woke up on her sofa, how could she not have?" _But what was he to do? Candidly ask her, "Hey, seen any wolves lately?" No, of course not. But there was no getting around it, if she knew he was a wolf she would have made it known by now, screaming in fear or what not. But she was acting as calm and reserved as if he were some regular human. And if he told her now, told her the truth behind this human façade of his, how would she react? Would she run out in fear, screaming at the top of her lungs, or try to attack him while he was still hurt and practically immobile? Worse still, would her actions force him to take her life? He closed his eyes in disgust and revulsion at the thought of having to rip that pretty smooth neck of hers, open. He was tired of spilling so much blood, especially of someone who had shone such kindness toward him, whether she knew his secret or not.

In the meantime, Yuri was absorbed in her own dilemma, _"What on earth am I going to cook for a wolf? I don't suppose he's ever tried cooked meat before. Oh crap, what am I supposed to do now, go outside and try to shoot a bird down with a rock? Well, I suppose there's only one solution to this problem: ask!"_

Thinking nothing of Kiba's tormented mind, Yuri offhandedly asked, "So, exactly what kind of food do wolves eat, anyway?"

Kiba's eyes widened in both astonishment and comprehension, "So you- you did!" He stammered, as Yuri eyed her patient in utter confusion.

Thanks for reading guys! This is my very first Wolf's Rain fanfic, so reviews would be awesome. I want to know what you think of my writing, whether the comments are positive or negative. Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong as well as what I am doing right, and what I can do to improve both my story and the quality of my writing. If nothing good can be said of the story itself, let me hear about my writing, apart from that. Thanks again, for reading, Happy Holidays!


	2. A Welcome Change

Disclaimer: Once again, Wolf's Rain is not owned by me and never will be…unless…

Thinking nothing of Kiba's tormented mind, Yuri asked, "So, exactly what kind of food do wolves eat, anyway?"

Kiba's eyes widened in both astonishment and comprehension, "So you- you did!" He stammered, as Yuri eyed her patient in utter confusion.

"Did what?" Yuri asked.

"You-you saw me. You saw me in my true form!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Oohhhhhhhhh. So _that's_ what you were talking about…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You guys are supposed to be extinct. But, yeah. I mean, yes, I saw your wolf form. Does that bother you?"

Kiba stared at Yuri incredulously. She spoke as if she should have expected to find a half-dead wolf in the middle of nowhere. Wolves' extinction was so widely believed, this was only the second time that his identity had been received without shock or disbelief by a human.

"You mean you're not shocked? You're not even surprised or scared?"

"Well I was at first," Yuri replied, picking up a roll of bandages, "wolves are, after all, supposed to be long gone. But I didn't really have time to ponder it. I mean, when I saw you lying there, half-dead, all I could think of was helping you. Being afraid or shocked wasn't an option—it wasn't important."

Kiba stared at her. Such a simple answer-- so reasonable. But the action itself was far from simple—it was downright noble. Kiba had never known humans to possess such nobility—didn't know they could. He had only known humans to be cowardly and greedy—like the nobles, as well as murderous and ignorant—like the nobles' henchmen. But this girl was different. Her actions had been courageous and selfless.

"_Man, I hate awkward silences!"_ Yuri thought, growing uncomfortable under Kiba's relentless gaze. _"I better say something."_

"Uh, besides," Yuri added, "I can't say you presented much of a threat to my life. At least not in the condition I found you in!"

Kiba smiled and chuckled a little. "No, I guess not." Kiba looked at his wounds: "Definitely not."

Yuri laughed. She had a soft, pleasant laugh.

"Well, as long as you're up," Yuri said, her laughter having subsided, "let me look at your back. I've finished cleansing the wounds on your front."

"Oh, uh, sure," Kiba replied. He hadn't even noticed that he had sat up in shock when he found out that Yuri knew he was a wolf.

15 minutes later

"All done!" Yuri exclaimed satisfactorily.

"Thank you," Kiba replied. He did not look at her, but Yuri could hear the appreciation in his voice—after all, he owed her his life.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yuri asked, smiling.

Kiba turned to her, smiling, and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. Do you mind eating cooked meat?"

"No I've act-" Kiba started, but Yuri cut him off.

"Nevermind, uh…I think it's best you just come with me and I'll show you what I can make. I'm actually a little low on groceries, and…yeah," Yuri added, putting her right index finger to her chin. She gave an affirmative nod.

"Let me help you get up," She said, reaching for Kiba.

"No. I can manage," he replied.

She nodded, and headed for the kitchen in just the next room. The house was small and old looking, but well kept. The floors were wood, as was most of the furniture. The cozy home was simply adorned. In all, the home consisted of five rooms: the living room, one bathroom, two bedrooms, and the kitchen. Kiba stood up with much less difficulty than he thought. She had wrapped his wounds well. Kiba could hear her rummaging in the kitchen, and headed for the sounds.

When he found her, Yuri was standing on a chair, searching through a cabinet.

"Can I help you with something?" Kiba asked, making his presence known.

"Huh?" Yuri turned. "That's alright. I was just looking through my cabinets for food. I'm really sorry. I haven't got much, I was just heading to town when I found you."

"It's ok, I'll eat anything," he replied.

"Is stew alright?"

"Sure," he replied, looking unsurely at her. "What's stew?"

"It's got meat and vegetables and stuff. It's pretty good actually, and it's not old or anything. I made it only yesterday. Well, it's sort of old, but not too old…"

"Do you always ramble on like this?" Kiba cut in, putting Yuri's babblings to an end with one piercing stare. Yuri wrung her hands in front of her nervously.

Noticing that he had made Yuri nervous, Kiba turned his gaze away from her. "Nevermind. Anyway, this stew stuff sounds fine. Like I said, I'll eat anything."

Yuri sighed, smiling, "I'm sorry I'm acting so weird. It's just that I'm not used to entertaining guests, that's all."

"That's alright."

Yuri climbed off the chair and returned it to the small, circular table located in a corner of the kitchen, by a large window.

After taking a pot out of the refrigerator, Yuri placed it on the stove and lit the flame. "That should take just a few minutes to heat up," she said, turning toward Kiba, who had taken a seat at the small table and had been gazing out the window while Yuri heated the stew. He nodded in response, and Yuri took a seat next to him.

"So…" Yuri clasped her hands in front of her, twiddling her thumbs, "Oh! I don't even know your name!"

"Kiba," he replied. Yuri took his hand in hers, and shook it vigorously.

"Kiba…nice name," she said. "I'm Yuri."

"Yuri," Kiba repeated.

"Oh!" Yuri cried, "The stew!"

She dashed frantically to the stove, leaving Kiba alone at the table. Yuri returned a minute later, with a bowl in each hand. "Here, I saved it just in time."

"Oh," Kiba replied.

"Wait! Uh, you should probably wait until it cools down. I don't suppose you're used to eating hot meals are you?"

"No, not exactly. I'll wait a bit."

"Good idea, I'll get some water for us to drink," Yuri said, scraping her chair across the wooden floor as she excused herself and reached for the refrigerator.

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence, except for Yuri's quiet inquiry about Kiba's injuries, and Kiba's fumbling attempts to grasp the spoon. He finally mastered the technique, but left a small mess at the table.

"You should go rest," Yuri suggested as she cleared the table, "there's a spare bedroom next to mine. I'll show you." Placing the bowls in the sink, Yuri took Kiba's hand and led him to the two bedrooms at the end of the house. "It's small, but really cozy," she said, opening the door. "The bed's large for one person, and really comfortable. And if you need anything, I'm right next door," she continued, indicating the door adjacent to the one she now held open.

Kiba, his hand still held in Yuri's, now removed it, "That really alright. I don't want to be an inconvenience for you. Really, you've done enough. I'll just—"

"Just what? Sleep outside in the bushes? Really, it's not inconvenient to have you. After all, I'm volunteering."

"But I have to—" Kiba stuttered.

"Have to…have to what? Listen, if you have to be someplace, or meet someone, it's not likely you'll be able to find them or it in the middle of the night."

"Alright…" Kiba sighed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're seeing reason," Yuri smiled. "Now, I think I have some of my father's old clothing. In the mean time, I'll try to mend yours the best I can," she finished, entering the adjacent room. She returned with a man's t-shirt (much like Kiba's) and a pair of men's pants.

"These should do…" Yuri said, examining Kiba and the clothing she held in front of her. And before Kiba could offer a protest, Yuri thrust the clothing into his arms and ushered him into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kiba emerged shortly after, holding his tattered jeans and bloodstained shirt. Perhaps it was the earnest kindness that shone from Yuri's eyes, or perhaps it was the fact that Kiba was too tired and too injured to put up much of a fight, but Kiba found himself shockingly comfortable doing as the girl said. Her pleasing manner was a stark contrast and welcome change to Tsume, and Kiba had somehow taken a liking to this girl. She was no thug or black-armored soldier of Jagura's—she was pleasant, she was nice, and he felt at home with her, for no apparent reason.

"Thank you," she replied, taking his clothes, "if you need anything, just ask!" She called, walking away.

Kiba stood before the large bed for some minutes, just staring at it. He'd never slept in a real bed before. He slowly climbed onto it, laying his head on a mound of pillows. Lying in this soft, warm bed, Kiba finally felt the day's fatigue settle into his bones. Not only that, but the day's events settled in as well. He wasn't the only one who had been caught in the explosion. What could have happened to Tsume, Hige, and Toboe? They couldn't be too far from here. It then occurred to Kiba that Yuri had mentioned a city nearby. Perhaps they had wandered into that city…maybe they were looking for him…he would go there…tomorrow… "yes, tomorrow…" he murmured. But now, there was only sleep.


	3. A Lesson in Cleansing and a Name From th...

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these. You get the picture.

* * *

The hours slithered by slowly as Kiba tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep; with good reason. Kiba gasped audibly as visions of his friends flashed in his head. _Tsume…Hige…Toboe…_they all lay motionless amidst the rubble that was once Darcia's keep. Then, one image stood alone: a lily-white girl, unconscious, being carried off in the arms of an man clad in black armor…the flower-maiden…it was… "CHEZA!" Kiba gasped, bolting upright. He put a hand to his forehead as cold sweat poured down his back. "I've got to get out of here," he muttered, breathing hard. _Comfort be damned, I've got to find the others. Tsume, Hige, Toboe. They could've been injured. And Cheza, I've got to save Cheza, _he thought, plopping back onto the bed and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Kiba awoke to a gentle nudging and a girl's voice. "Pssssssssssssst! PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! Hey! Wake up! Come on, Sleeping Beauty!" Yuri said, hovering over Kiba as she nudged his shoulder. 

"Who's Sleeping Beauty?" Kiba asked groggily.

Yuri stood upright, placing her hands on her hips. "That would be you. But now that you're awake, I guess it doesn't apply very much."

"Right," Kiba replied, rubbing his eyes. "Going somewhere?" He asked, glancing at Yuri. She wore a pair of dark, tight, low-fitting jeans and a white blouse with a bit of floral embroidery along the wide neckline, which lay just past her collarbone. In her arms, Yuri carried a large straw hat, and wore black tennis shoes, just like Kiba's, on her feet (they look just like Chucks, don't they?).

"Uh, yeah. That's why I woke you. I would've left a note but…uh…I wasn't sure…you know…"

"No, I can't read or write," Kibainterjected, putting an end toher stammering.

"So I figured," she replied. "Well, I was going to make breakfast this morning…until I realized something."

"And what wasthat?"

"I don't have any food," Yuri replied with a nervous laugh as she scratched her head. "Soooo, I thought I'd head into town to get some."

"Good idea," Kiba replied.

"Right. So, is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

Kiba nodded.

"Ok, and what's that?" Yuri asked.

"I'd like to come with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Yuri replied. "You're injured. Your cuts are probably closed by now, but that's beside the point. You still need bed rest, not a long trek through the desert."

"I think you'll find that nothing you say will either change my mind or stop me from going," said Kiba, standing upright, right in front of Yuri. "You'll also find that wolves are far more resilient than humans."

Yuri was not one to be intimidated. She turned her head upward, looked him straight in the eye, and said: "Fine." She also knew better than to argue needlessly. For all his damn machismo, Kiba's eyes gave him away. Yuri could see their genuine look of pleading in an instant. She turned to leave.

"Wait a minute! I said I was coming with you!" Kiba cried, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, keep your hair on!" She responded. "I'm not leaving yet. I was going to get your clothes, and show you the bathroom so you can take a shower."

"Shower?" Kiba said confusedly, releasing Yuri's arm.

"You're right, it's too soon for a shower. Your wounds are still too fresh. But I'll bet a nice sponge bath will do you a lot of good. I'll go prepare one." With that, Yuri turned on her heel and exited the room.

The sound of running water led Kiba to the bathroom, were Yuri was filling a large bowl with water. Kiba walked in slowly, and stood next to her. "Oh good, I was about to go call you," she said, shutting the tub's faucet off. Kiba's eyes fell on a familiar-looking mound of clothing lying on a small table by the sink. Next to his clothes lay two neatly folded white towels. Noticing the direction of Kiba's gaze, Yuri said, "Oh yeah, I sewed your clothes up last night. It wasn't too bad, but the stains, oi! I did the best I could."

"Thank you," Kiba replied.

Yuri left the room as Kiba undressed. When she reentered, he stood naked except for a large white towel wrapped tightly around his middle. As Kiba sat comfortably in the empty tub, Yuri gently scrubbed his neck and back with a soft sponge and a little soap, slowly removing his bandages as she went along. She inspected every wound before proceeding, and poured only water over these areas. Kiba closed his eyes and breathed softly as she worked. Yuri's hands seemed to work some sort of magic on him. Her gentle touch was like the moonlight's kiss on his skin, with all the softness and delicacy of a flower's scent. Despite his injuries, he felt no sting or pain—only a little soreness from his bruises. What a welcome change from Tsume's usual nursing care!

"I'm just about done here," Yuri said, "I'll leave so you can finish up and dry off. Dress yourself, but don't put your shirt back on. I want to put some fresh bandages on you." After leaving, Yuri retrieved her First Aid kit and sat down to wait for Kiba in the living room.

Meanwhile, Kiba made short work of the rest of his bath. He grew impatient with the sponge—his violent scrubbing was not the same as Yuri's gentle caresses had been. Taking the bowl in both hands, he poured the remaining water over his head and stepped, dripping wet, out of the tub. He removed the towel from his waist and slung it in the tub. Grabbing the second towel, he rubbed it all over himself roughly, reopening some of his wounds in the process. He dressed quickly and walked, nonchalantly, into the living room with his shirt clutched in his right hand.

He received a brief reprimanding from Yuri for his carelessness. "I ought to just let you bleed to death next time," she had said. But for all her sharp words, her touch remained as gentle as before. Then, hesitating, she stopped.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"That depends on what it is," Kiba responded.

"Who is Cheza?" Yuri asked, fearing a reproach for her imprudence. She hadn't intended to overhear him, she explained. But she couldn't help it. He had been gasping and thrashing about in his bed all night. She was about to enter his room to check on him when she heard him say the name Cheza. He understood, but was surprised at how violent his sleep had been.

"She's…a friend," he responded. "A friend that needs my help."

"Is she your—"

"She isn't my mate, if that's what you're thinking. I don't have one," he said, cutting Yuri off and pinning her assumption right on the dot.

"Oh," she replied. Yuri found herself strangely relieved by this knowledge. Cheza wasn't "his mate"…he didn't have one.

"Was she caught up in the explosion with you?" Yuri asked.

Kiba nodded affirmatively. "Along with three more of my friends. They were all there, and I don't know what's happened to them."

"Oh, I get it. That's why you want to go into town so bad. You want to find out if they found their way there. You want to find out if they're OK," Yuri said softly, comprehension dawning on her. This was what had brought that sad pleading look into his eyes earlier. Finishing the last bandage, Yuri stood up and handed Kiba his shirt.

"Well then," she said, suddenly cheerful, "we'd better be on our way." As Kiba slipped his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, Yuri placed her large hat firmly on her head. Shutting the door behind them, Yuri and Kiba set off, finally, on their way to the city.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hmmm…I really don't know what to say except please review. Again, I welcome both positive and negative comments. And a special thank you to those who actually have been reviewing! 


	4. Yuri's Sorrow and a Discovery

Conversation was minimal as Yuri and Kiba walked side by side. Yuri glanced at her watch. _Damn_, she thought. They'd gotten a late start; although her house wasn't too far from the city, it was no short walking distance. With any luck, they'd arrive in the city by mid-afternoon. She sighed and looked ahead.

All the while, Kiba had been watching Yuri from the corner of his eye, with more than just idle curiosity. This girl was something of an enigma to him. Having found the house empty but for the two of them in the morning, Kiba's suspicion had been justified: the girl did indeed live alone. That seemed an odd position for someone her age—she looked about as old as Kiba himself, perhaps a year or two younger.Despite her age, herface carried an unfounded wisdom about it, yet her actions had been mostly imprudent, not wise.

She had saved him from certain death without a moment's hesitation. She had served and cared for him with the utmost kindness and concern—as if she had been caring for a relative or an old friend. But he wasn't either of those, neither friend, and surely not relative. Then why did she do it? He had nothing to offer her. And what's more, she knew nothing about him. Save for their conversation earlier, all she knew about him was his name and the fact that he was a wolf. That fact alone should have been enough for her to toss him right out her front door. He could have slain her in the middle of the night and the world would have been none-the-wiser. Yetshe showed no signs of fear or alarm—she seemed to know that he wouldn't.

Noticing Kiba's quizzical gaze, Yuri turned a knowing eye upon him. "Something bothering you?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh? That's not what your expression is telling me."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you live alone out here?"

"I figured that'd be your question," Yuri answered, giving Kiba a sly smile.

"Does that mean you're going to answer me?" Kiba returned.

She nodded. "Well, I suppose my sentimentality has something to do with it."

"Sentimentality?" Kiba was a little confused by her response.

" Uh huh. My father had that house built for my family."

"Your father built a house all the way out here?"

"Yes, out here," Yuri answered defensively.

"Sorry, it just seems odd, especially when you have the city so close."

"It's OK, I suppose you're right. The location is odd. You see, we used to live in the city. And by we I mean my father, mother and myself. But it was awful there. It was dingy, dark, and dirty. Not to mention brimming with crooks and other such scum. What's worse, the constant fighting between the nobles made violence rampant. It's improved since then, but it used to be quite unbearable and no place to raise a little girl."

"To say the least."

"Yeah," Yuri chuckled. "So," she continued, "my father had the house built out here, away from all of that. Out here, my parents were free to raise me as safely and soundly as they wanted, where the only thing they feared was the sun. And the house is still close enough to the city for my father to have gone to work everyday without much sacrifice.

"Then, one day, my parents and I went to go visit my grandfather in the town of Curious. There was a raid, and lots of people died. I don't know how I survived, but my family wasn't so lucky," Yuri finished sadly. "Pretty ironic, huh? And here they were, trying to escape all that violence." Yuri chuckled uneasily. Kiba only stared at her face—they had stopped walking and now faced each other.

"I'm sorry," Kiba murmured softly.

"Why should you be? That all happenedyears ago, and after all, you're not the one that killed them. It was just…an accident," Yuri smiled, and then looked at the ground. Kiba continued to stare at her face. Although the house brought her painful memories, the thought of losing her only tie to her family was too much for her to bear. That is why she chose to remain alone in that house instead of moving to the city. He felt empathy for her. He knew exactly what it felt like to be alone—he too was the last survivor of his pack, and it pained him even more to know that he could do nothing to ease her sorrow.

Feeling Kiba's eyes upon her, Yuri turned and began to walk away, toward the city once again. Kiba remained where he stood for several seconds. Finally jerking himself back to reality, Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets. As he turned to follow her, Yuri slowly wiped one lonely tear from her cheek, and stopped to await her companion.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the city made for a welcome change from Kiba and Yuri's somewhat depressing walk there. Kiba felt the strong urge to run through the streets, calling out his friend's names, but Yuri restrained him.

"Listen, I know you want to go looking for your friends, and I'm not going to try to stop you. I need to buy a few things, but if you can give me a description of your friends, I'd like to help you look too," she said.

"No, I'll look for them myself, thanks," Kiba, replied.

"Alright then, meet me back here, at the city entrance, by sundown. That should give us enough time to get back home before dark, ok? Oh, and watch out for Jagura's men, they've been occupying this city for some time. Keep a low profile, although there doesn't seem to be any sign of them…" Yuri trailed on.

Kiba nodded absently and ran off into the crowd before Yuri could utter another word. As he ran through the streets, Kiba realized that he didn't exactly know where to begin his search. It was a large city; they could be anywhere. He stopped, breathless, and looked around him. Hige would definitely try to find food, so perhaps the first thing he should do is follow his nose. Yeah, look for food. That was the best plan of action. Once he found Hige, or any one of them for that matter, it was only a matter of time before he was reunited with the rest of them. With that, Kiba went on his way, sniffing the air.

In the meantime, Yuri was getting some important purchases made. She smiled and thanked the clerk before she left, "Thanks Jack, I'll pick them up a little later, OK?"

"That's fine Yuri, just make sure you're here before we close!" the clerk, Jack, called after her.

"I know, I know," she waved. As she stepped out, Yuri found her mind once again preoccupied. Kiba didn't seem to have been paying much attention to what she had been saying before they parted. "What if he didn't hear me when I told him what the meeting place was?" she wondered aloud. Great, now she'd have to wander the streets looking for him—it would be a miracle if they got home before dark.

Home.

Would Kiba really be returning home with her? She hadn'tactually considered the alternative. He would surely join his friends once he found them, and then what? She would go back to talking to herself, that's what. But what if he didn't find his friends? Would he stay with her then?

_Ugh, no, not likely_, she thought, a slight scowl coming to her face. He probably wouldn't want to stay with her—he would want to keep searching for his friends beyond the city's borders. The sudden thought of never seeing Kiba again was kind of a lonely prospect. She couldn't understand why she had been feeling so strangely lately—she hardly knew him! But there was no helping it.

Kiba's search wasn't shaping up too well. He had searched seemingly every restaurant, food stand, bar, and pub in the city: no luck. He had even gone so far as to ask shop owners and merchants if they had spotted any of his friends walking through the city.

Nothing.

_Should I keep looking for them, try to track them down, wherever they may have run off to?_ he wondered. Well that was easy enough to answer: yes, of course! His first instinct was to leave instantly—grab hold of even a whisper of a familiar scent and follow it out of the city as far as he could—he would have to catch up with them sooner or later. But something compelled him stay a bit longer. Despite the urgency of his situation, Kiba did not want to leave Yuri so abruptly. He had to at least explain himself and say good-bye, after all the kindness she had shown him—he had to see her again. She had mentioned meeting him at the city's entrance, and there he would go.

* * *

Relief spread over Yuri's face as she spotted Kiba approaching her amidst a crowd. "I take it from your expression that you didn't find your friends?" Yuri asked hesitantly as Kiba joined her.

"No sign of them," he replied, sighing disappointedly. A sad expression overcame Yuri's face—feelings of loneliness had not stopped her from hoping that Kiba's search turned out for the best.

A breeze played through the air, rumpling Kiba's messy hair and whipping Yuri's hat off her head. "Oh!" she cried out, trying to snatch it out of the air. She ran after it, following her hat across the street, and into the hands of a tall burly man. A slightly shorter, gangly fellow accompanied him. The larger man had caught Yuri's hat, and smiled slyly at his companion, watching Yuri's approach.

"Is this yours?" The large man said, in mock kindness.

"Yes, thank you very much for catching it," Yuri replied nervously, reaching for her hat. She didn't like the way the larger man was looking at her, and the gangly man's sneering laughter only made matters worse.

"Uh, uh," the large man shook his head, thrusting the hat behind his back. "You have to thank me first."

"Yes, yes, I already did. Now will you please return my hat?" Yuri replied, trying to snatch it away from him.

"No, no, that's not a thank you, is it Lou?"

"Sure isn't Carl," replied the sneering gangly man, Lou.

"Should we show her how to say thank you?"

"I think we should," Lou answered, resuming his laughter.

Carl gave Yuri a malicious grin, grabbing her by the waist before she could run away. "Now let's have a little kiss," he said, holding Yuri tighter against her desperate struggles.

"Let her go," came a stern, menacing voice from behind them. It was Kiba, fists clenched.

"What, is this pretty little wench yours?" Carl teased; Lou's laughter had stopped.

"That's none of your business, now let her go," Kiba said, changing his stance.

Carl had been distracted by Kiba's arrival, and loosened his grip on Yuri. She had to seize this chance. Mustering up all her strength, Yuri extended her index and middle fingers and drove them right into Carl's eyes.

"You little bitch!" he cried out in pain, dropping Yuri roughly on the hard ground. She scurried toward Kiba as fast as she could, but not fast enough. Half blinded, Carl lunged at Yuri. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the onslaught. But it did not come.

Like lightening itself, Kiba had flown in front of Carl, before he could get to Yuri. Kiba ripped into his flesh with both his fangs and claws, splattering his face and hands with blood. He landed gracefully as Carl slumped lowly to the ground, blood oozing out from under him. Yuri opened her eyes to find Kiba standing before her, his back facing her. Just past him, she could see Carl's companion, Lou. His face had turned ghost-white, and he wore an expression of utter horror on his face.

"If you value your life, then you'd better run," Kiba growled at him. It was then that Yuri saw Carl's lifeless form, just inches from Kiba's feet. She gasped. At the same time, Lou ran frantically away with an almighty yelp.

Kiba wiped his mouth the back of his hand, giving Lou a contemptuous snort. "Damn, that fucker tasted awful," he spat. Yuri, still crouched on the ground, stared at him fearfully; the blood had drained from her face.

"You did this?" she asked him, pointing at Carl with a shaking hand.

Kiba stared at her apprehensively—he hadn't considered Yuri's reaction. This had to be the first time she had seen a wolf make a kill. It must have been twice as disturbing since Kiba was in his human form. But there was no helping it now. Carl lay dead on the ground, and Kiba's hands were covered with his blood. "Yes," he responded hoarsely.

Yuri clutched at the ground, her eyes shifting back and forth wildly. This was the worst thing that could possibly have happened. But she knew what she had to do. Suddenly jumping to her feet, Yuri grabbed Kiba's hand. "We've got to act fast," she said hurriedly. "Follow me." Still holding his hand, Yuri ran, as fast as she could, out of the city—toward her house.

* * *

About a month ago, Jagura's troops had stormed into the city, claiming it in her name. Within two weeks, Jagura's men had eradicated every hint of a wolf in the city. After that, most of the troops had left, for no apparent reason. However, a few of the troops had remained in the city—keeping watch, making sure nothing suspicious wandered in.

As Yuri and Kiba began their desperate escape, Lou was running through the city with all his might. He knew what he had just seen. That man, the one that killed Carl, he was a wolf. Lou was sure of it. Lou didn't know how that wolf had escaped Jagura's henchmen before, but it wasn't going to happen again, not if he had anything to say about it. He knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! Finally, some action, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed this one; it was fun to write. I'll be updating soon, but in the mean time, keep reviewing! I know I keep asking for reviews, but what can I say? I enjoy feedback. Thanks to those who have been reviewing, and thanks for reading! 


	5. Ambush!

A large crowd had gathered around Carl's body. Gasps and utterances of shock rose from the assemblage as two soldiers clad in black tore roughly through the crowd. Lou accompanied them.

"There he is fellas," he said, pointing to Carl's mangled body. "The guy just swooped on him, like a hawk or something…Carl didn't stand a chance."

The soldiers examined the body briefly, looking at Carl's wounds. They nodded curtly to each other; then one stood and faced the crowd. "Alright, listen up everybody. Just have a little incident here, nothing to worry about. We've got it covered. There's nothing to see here, just get back to your business, folks." The crowd parted slowly. Most people still looked shocked, some frightened, others downright disappointed that they didn't get to see any action.

Turning back to Lou, the soldier asked, "Now, you said the wolf was in the company of a girl?"

"Yeah, a real looker too. She's the one that caused this whole mess. But I don't think--"

"Did you see which way they ran?" the soldier asked sharply, cutting Lou off.

Lou shook his head. "I came to find you guys after the wolf threatened me, I don't know where they went."

"Great," the soldier sighed. He turned to his partner, "You gather all the forces. We're going to fan out in all directions. If they're in this city, we'll find them."

"What if they're already out of the city?" his partner asked, pointing beyond the city's entrance.

The first soldier placed his hand under his chin, thinking. "You're right," he replied, stroking his chin, "we'll send scouts out beyond all four borders. They can't get very far on foot, and there's nothing out there to find but wasteland anyway." His partner nodded and stood. He took a small black apparatus from his belt and spoke into it, exacting orders.

The first soldier turned to Lou, eyeing him with extreme dislike. "That's all we need from you, you can leave."

"Right, uh, don't I get a reward or something?" Lou asked expectantly.

"Of course you do," the soldier replied softly. "_Here_ is your reward," he said, punching Lou hard in the gut. "Now get out of our way before I finish you off like that wolf should have," the soldier whispered menacingly. Lou grumbled something inaudible and sulked away. "Have that mess cleaned up," the soldier ordered his partner, "I'll meet you at headquarters." With that, he walked briskly across the street to a large black vehicle. He got in, and drove quickly away.

* * *

Yuri and Kiba finally arrived at Yuri's home. Halfway there, they had stopped running and walked the rest of the way. In that time, Yuri had explained the predicament they now found themselves in:

"_So?" he had responded. He had found her concern entirely unfounded. Lou could scream the truth out to the world at the top of his lungs for all he cared. Most people would mistake Lou's accusations for lunacy._

"_So?" Yuri had cried in disbelief. "So, Jagura's troops aren't going to waste much time before they find you and kill you."_

"_Jagura?" Kiba gasped._

_"Yes, didn't you hear me tell you to keep a low profile? That's the reason why. I told you Jagura's troops had been occupying the city for some time now. And now they're going to be looking for you, thanks to that skinny idiot," Yuri ended angrily, kicking the dirt._

Now that they were safely in Yuri's home, Kiba was relaxed enough to think clearly. He cursed himself for not having listened to Yuri's warning about Jagura. If he had known Jagura's forces were in the city, he would have hunted them down, instead of the other way around. Now that he thought about it, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe might have wandered into the city afterall and merely been captured by Jagura.

Yuri plopped onto the sofa, breathless. "Made it," she sighed, stretching languorously across the sofa. "Aren't you the least bit tired?" she asked, glancing at Kiba. Other than breathing a little hard, he looked perfectly composed. He shook his head lightly. "Oh, I should be so lucky," Yuri, yawned.

Furrowing his brow, Kiba turned to face Yuri. With a marked urgency in his tone, he asked, "Will anyone be able to find you here?"

"I don't think so," Yuri replied. "Wait a minute, what do mean by will they be able to find _me_?" Yuri asked, a startled expression coming to her face.

"I'm going back," Kiba answered softly.

"But you can't!" Yuri cried, jumping to her feet. "They'll kill you for sure!"

"I have to," Kiba returned sternly, looking Yuri straight in the eye. "I think Jagura may have captured my friends.

Yuri opened her mouth as if preparing to speak, but hesitated. She couldn't stop him from finding his friends. "Then I'll come with you." She said firmly, holding Kiba's gaze.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you."

"You can't stop me!" Yuri answered indignantly, marching right past Kiba, toward the door.

In one swift movement, Kiba grabbed Yuri by the waist with one arm, and threw her lightly on the sofa. "Don't follow me," he said coldly, walking out the door. Yuri flew to her feet again and rushed to the door.

"Please, don't go! Won't you let me help you at least?" she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, as Kiba reached the bottom step of the porch. She stood just outside the doorway.

Kiba stopped, turning around. He melted as he looked at Yuri's form. Her hands were clasped together, pleadingly, and her eyes, filled with tears, held the most sorrowful look he had ever seen. Staring into those eyes, he felt as if a dagger had just been plunged into his heart. Climbing back up the steps, Kiba embraced Yuri softly.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. She stood perfectly still, her tears wetting Kiba's shirt. "Thank you for everything. I wish you could come with me, but you can't. I won't allow it. I don't want to put you in any more danger—I'm sorry I put you in any danger at all. Please," he pleaded, holding Yuri tighter, "please stay. I don't want anything to happen to you." Yuri nodded slowly into his chest, letting out a little whimper. Kiba smiled, letting go of Yuri. He brushed the hair out of her face. "I'll be fine," he reassured her.

In the distance, two large vehicles were racing toward Yuri's house. "I think I see something!" cried a man from inside one of the vehicles. He wore a black military uniform. "We've found 'em!" he cried to his comrades. There were six in each vehicle.

From Yuri's porch, two large black trucks loomed into view. Yuri squinted. "Is that—?"

"Jagura's troops!" Kiba uttered, answering Yuri's question. He stood defensively in front of Yuri—there was nowhere to run. Shots rang out into the evening sky as the vehicles came within range. Crouching for cover, Kiba and Yuri ran inside the house and locked the door.

"What do we do?" Yuri cried; she looked terrified.

"Hide!" Kiba answered. "Just hide, I'll take care of them!"

"But--"

"Just do it!" Kiba yelled. Yuri hesitated before running farther into the house. She ran into her room and threw herself under her bed. Lying there, Yuri trembled with fear. But she couldn't stay there and do nothing. She had to help Kiba, no matter how much he objected. Digging her nails into the wood, Yuri crept out from her hiding place.

Meanwhile, Kiba crouched in the middle of the living room, listening intently. His muscles tensed when he heard the scuffle of several feet over dirt. Suddenly, the sound of feet was all around the house—they were being surrounded. Kiba crouched just within the shadows as a large pounding against the door resonated through the house.

Yuri gasped when she heard the sound of her front door crashing to the floor. They were inside. She grabbed a large vase from her nightstand and stood behind her open bedroom door, ready to strike. Her breathing came sharp and fast as she heard the loud scuffles and occasional screams coming from her living room. Kiba seemed to be making short work of the soldiers, but surely, he couldn't handle them all. Slowly and silently, Yuri crept out of her room. She kept to the shadows, walking down the hall. She could see them now. Kiba moved like a shadow among the scrambling soldiers. Still, their large guns loomed menacingly within view. Yuri peeked around the corner, coming out of the shadows temporarily. One of the soldiers looked in her direction suddenly; Yuri threw herself against the wall again—too late, she had been spotted.

"It's the girl!" the soldier cried, pointing at Yuri. Kiba turned in her direction.

"Run! Get out of here!" he yelled at her, but he had stood still too long. One of the soldiers fired at Kiba, wounding his right arm.

"Kiba!" Yuri cried, running toward him. A soldier shot at her, missed, but managed to graze her left leg. Yuri cried out in pain. Hearing Yuri's cry, Kiba flew at the soldiers once again, keeping most of them occupied. The two remaining soldiers rounded on Yuri. She ran to the kitchen, but was cornered when she reached the table.

"Look, just come with us girlie, and you won't get hurt," one of them said, holding out his hand. Yuri nodded complacently, allowing the man to move closer to her. Once within reach, Yuri lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. She wrestled with the man as he tried to restrain her, but Yuri proved to be a formidable opponent—for all her diminutive size, Yuri possessed a surprising amount of strength. "Shoot her!" the soldier yelled at the second soldier.

"I can't get a clean shot!" he responded. His gun was raised, but he could hardly distinguish Yuri's form from the tangle of flying limbs. In her struggle, Yuri's hand grazed something cold and hard—the man's gun. She grabbed it, tearing it out of its holster and turning it on the soldier. She shot him dead, at point blank range. Without a moment's hesitation, Yuri rounded on the second soldier. The man was reeling from the shock of his friend's death. He fired wildly at Yuri, but missed by far, hitting the table instead. Yuri leapt to her feet and fired at the soldier. She caught him in the shoulder, but the gun's whiplash caused her to lose her footing. She staggered, and the soldier took his chance. He struck Yuri hard across the face, sending Yuri flying. Her head struck the table as she went down, knocking her unconscious. The man picked Yuri's limp body up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I've got the girl!" He announced to his comrades. He ran outside. Two of the soldiers had remained outside to cut off a possible escape. "Let's go, I've got the girl," the soldier called to them, heading for one of the trucks—the engine was still running.

"But what about the wolf?" one of the soldiers asked.

"They can handle that one," he responded, throwing Yuri into the vehicle before getting in himself. "We can wait for them back at headquarters. I've got to treat this wound," he said, indicating his shoulder. "You coming?" The two soldiers jumped into the truck themselves; thankful they had been spared any injuries. A few short seconds later, the black truck was speeding back toward the city—with Yuri unconscious in the back seat.

Inside the house, the announcement of Yuri's capture had sent a chill down Kiba's spine. He had to act fast. "Damn!" he cursed. Why hadn't she just done as hetold her? Why did she have to act brave like that? Now look at her! This only enraged him more as he gracefully tore through the group of soldiers. He took a few shots that only grazed his body, and kept moving relentlessly. Finally, the last of the soldiers was felled, crumpling onto the ground in a heap.

Kiba stood in the middle of the living room again; dead bodies sprawled all over the floor. He was covered in blood, not all of which belonged to his opponents. He winced; some of his old wounds had been reopened. He staggered to the door—it was night outside. "Yuri..." he whispered hoarsely, before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, those that have sent me anything. I've got e-mail alerts and stuff, but it never shows up on the site…hmm. Oh well, at least I know someone out there is reading my story! Thanks again and Happy New Year everyone. Remember; make it a new year resolution to review every story you read. It's only polite, please? 


	6. Unexpected Companionship

"She's unconscious. What do we do with her now?"

"Does it look like I care? Just throw her in one of the cages like the others."

The young soldier shrugged, and then smirked at his commanding officer. "You still uptight about that shot?" The older man shot him a menacing glare. "Alright, alright," the younger man replied, raising his hands up in front of him, "I won't ask then. But if you know, it was damn funny. You should thank your lucky stars she only hit your shoulder, she could have easily killed you right then."

"But you won't be so lucky if you don't get the hell out of my face right now!" The older man growled. He held a bloody gauze to his shoulder—in exactly the spot where Yuri had shot him.

The younger soldier smirked again and turned toward Yuri. She was still unconscious; she lay in a seemingly peaceful state, on the floor. The young man crouched down beside her and took her limp body into his arms.

* * *

"I can't believe I let myself get caught. This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it, we're supposed to be looking for—"

"Wait a minute! Someone's coming!"

The flaps on the truck's cargo area parted open, and a young soldier climbed into the enclosure. He held a young woman in his arms, her long auburn hair draped over his arms like a silk curtain. It was a relatively small space—it was used only for keeping prisoners, thus explaining the array of cages. Only four of the cages were being used now, the wolves occupying them eyed him tentatively. The young soldier took no notice of their expressions, but walked casually over to an empty cage and placed Yuri inside, subsequently locking the door. His stomach growled audibly as he turned back.

"Damn, I've been up all night! I'm hungry, and tired. I'm getting some breakfast and…" he muttered, climbing out of the truck again.

"Who is she?" One of the wolves asked, eyeing Yuri with interest.

"Down boy," another replied gruffly, "can't you smell her?"

"Sure I can, she smells like…"

"A human." The second wolf answered, eyeing Yuri suspiciously. A slight wind ruffled the flaps on the truck, combing through the wolf's gray fur and making the cross-shaped scar on his chest more visible.

* * *

Kiba groaned loudly as he awoke. He clutched his head with one hand and sat up slowly. For a second, he didn't know where he was or what had happened. He looked around the room, the floor was strewn with mangled corpses of soldier—it all came flooding back to him with overwhelming force.

The city…looking for his friends…the attack…Yuri…he remembered now. He stood up, staggering for a moment—the swiftness of his movement made his head reel for a moment. He clutched it again; his whole body ached. His shirt was crusty with dried blood, which also lay encrusted in his fingernails. Despite the pain he was in, he only seemed to be suffering from some minor scratches and bruises. Besides, there were more pressing matters to think of now—pain was nothing.

The last thing he remembered about last night was watching Yuri get captured by one of Jagura's soldiers. He had to find her as soon as possible, but where could they have taken her? He staggered outside, shading his eyes from the brightness of the sun with on hand. He looked around for wheel tracks—the soldiers had arrived in large black trucks. There were tracks outside, but they all led in one direction—from the city. Or was it, _back to_ the city? Of course! Where else would they go? It was settled. Kiba would return to the city once again and find Yuri—it was his fault she was in this mess to begin with, and he wasn't going to let her take the fall for him, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

* * *

"That's a pretty good haul for two days, isn't it?" A young man asked, leaning back in his chair and patting his bloated stomach satisfactorily.

"I suppose so," his companion replied, he looked contemplative. He wore a white t-shirt now, but still wore the black cargo pants of his soldier's uniform—he was the young soldier from earlier.

"Is something wrong?" the first soldier replied, combing his fingers through thick, curly red hair.

"I hope not. But I was just thinking. Where are the others?"

"The guys we left with the other wolf?" the red-haired man replied. The young soldier nodded seriously. "Well, I suppose they'll be getting here any minute now."

"But it's been hours," the young soldier replied.

"Maybe they all just decided to take a rest after taking the wolf down, I don't know."

"Oh yeah, that sounds cozy. We always like to lie down and take a nap at a battle scene. And besides, they know they're supposed to report here as soon as they've taken care of the target."

"Well I don't know," the red-haired man replied. He groaned slightly struggling to get up. "Man, I ate like a pig. I can hardly breathe." He turned back to his young companion. His expression was still darkened with concern. "Maybe they got orders to report to Jagura straight-away. All I know is, there must be a logical explanation for their delay. But if it's still bothering you so much, why don't you just go ask Commander Morrison?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The young soldier replied. His red-haired friend patted him on the back before exiting the room. The young soldier remained at the table, deep in thought. He wouldn't ask Commander Morrison, at least, not yet anyway. He'd wait a bit longer; maybe they did get separate orders. But still, he couldn't shake a nagging feeling that something had gone awry.

* * *

"None of this makes any sense," Tsume grumbled in his usual manner. "Since when does Jagura capture humans?"

"Maybe they don't know she's human," Toboe suggested.

"Of course they know she's human. They've always been able to detect wolves—they have special gear." Tsume answered. He looked at Yuri. She was small; only a few inches taller than Toboe, and quite slender. She was curled up in a fetal position inside the cage; her slight frame shook violently when she shivered, causing her to curl up into a smaller ball.

"This is all highly suspicious," Tsume continued, "first we overhear two of those idiots say that they're not going to kill us, and what's more, it's on _Jagura's orders_. Now they're caging up humans? This is getting worse every second."

"Well, have you got a plan for getting out of this place?" Hige asked exasperatedly. He knew they were in trouble; he didn't need Tsume's musings to tell him that.

"Me?" Tsume retorted. "Why should I be the one who thinks up the plan, huh? I'm not the one who got us into this mess!"

"Meaning what? That I did?" Hige returned.

"Well, I'm not the one who thinks that 'let's look for Kiba' is short for, 'let's go find lunch'!"

"Hey, I was looking for Kiba! I just happened to run into some food in the process, and don't tell me you weren't starving too!"

"Ran into food! You stole from a vendor, and in front of a crowd, no less!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that Jagura's men were in this city?"

"They're always--" Tsume began to reply, but he was cut off.

"Guys, please, don't fight," Toboe broke in softly. "Fighting won't get us out of here. We've got to work together."

"Toboe's got a point," Hige put in. "We've got to think of something."

"What about you?" Tsume asked, turning to face a slightly smaller wolf. It had pitch-black fur and strikingly blue eyes—it was Blue. "You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

"I think we should just stay put," she replied coolly.

"Are you crazy?" Hige replied, astonished.

"You heard those guys," she continued, "they're not killing us, but they are taking us straight to Jagura."

"And that's what you want?"

"No, well, sort of. Don't you think that's where they've taken Cheza?"

"Cheza…" Hige murmured. He'd forgotten all about her. They hadn't thought about her very much in their frenzy to find Kiba. After all, it was usually Kiba that kept their minds on Cheza in the first place. "But what about Kiba?"

"I don't think he's here," Tsume answered, looking at Blue. She gave a slight wave of her hand, beckoning Tsume to continue—she was just thinking the same thing. "If he did wander into this place, he's probably long gone. Either way, I don't think he'd waste much time not-looking for Cheza."

_Kiba_. Yuri was sure she had heard it. Someone had said his name. Her brain may be cloudy from her lapse of unconsciousness, but she could still distinguish his name. She stirred slightly in her cage. "Kiba…" she murmured softly, still barely drifting into consciousness. She tried to stretch her legs out, but they were obstructed by something hard—a wall? "Kiba…" she repeated, louder this time. The clouds parted. She remembered what happened. "Kiba!" she cried, bolting upright into a sitting position. She hit her head hard against the roof of the cage. "Ouch! Oh, damn it!" She uttered, rubbing her head. She gasped.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Yuri now found herself locked inside a cold metal cage. She clutched at the bars, straining hopelessly against them. She stopped suddenly, out of breath—she was aware of something else. Yuri was now cognizant of four pairs of eyes fixed intently on her.

Her eyes widened nervously. The wolves had remained in their human forms—they wanted to talk to Yuri, and they couldn't say much to her in their wolf forms. A small squeak was emitted from Yuri's throat. She didn't say a word.

A lean man in black leather eyed her with great distrust. He had silver hair and a cross-shaped scar on his chest. Bringing his face out of the shadows, he was the first to break the silence. His voice was stern and harsh.

"How do you know Kiba?"

* * *

The Winter Break is over and I am depressed. I have a major report due next week, rough draft due Wednesday, and I haven't started it. Crap, procrastination is a deadly art. Thank for reading, please review! 


	7. Revelations

Here's the next one. If you're reading this…I must ask you to review it. Please! Pretty Please! Ok, I'll stop whining…(kicks the dirt)

* * *

"How do you know Kiba?"

The sound of his name sent a shock down Yuri's spine. But she had to find a few things out first. Shaking the man's question off, Yuri responded with her own question, "Where am I?"

"Answer my question," the man replied coldly.

Yuri didn't hear him. Everything had come rushing back to her now—the soldiers, the fight…she had been captured. What other explanation was there? How else could she manage to wake up and find herself locked in a cage like an animal? But if she had been captured, then surely, Kiba had been captured as well, right?

Taking hold of the medal bars on her cage, Yuri pulled herself close and peered out of them, at her companions. There were several cages but only four of them, apart from hers, were occupied. Directly in front of her was the seemingly-amiable husky boy who had spoken to her. To his right was the silver-haired man who had addressed Yuri so callously. On the other side, and to the husky boy's left, was a young boy with red hair. He was considerably smaller than the latter two and looked delicate and frail. He looked at Yuri with blatant curiosity. To this boy's left was the final occupied cage. A young woman sat inside. She had dazzling blue eyes, from which she surveyed Yuri briefly before diverting her gaze. She had an enigmatic aura about her—as if she were keeping something dear from you.

Yuri uttered a disappointed sigh and released the bars. Kneeling her back against the wall of her cage, Yuri pulled her legs toward her chest and hugged her knees. Nothing. No sign of him. Did he escape? Was he looking for her at this very moment? What if he didn't escape? Was he in trouble? What if he was…the sheer thought of Kiba's death filled Yuri with horror. Either way, there was nothing she could do from in here. She buried her face between her chest and legs and rocked gently back and forth, her mind filled with ominous thoughts.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Yuri looked up slowly. The friendly-faced young man was looking at her. How did he know? Propping her chin on her arms, Yuri's hoarse reply was, "Yes."

He nodded softly. So she was looking for someone afterall. Who was she looking for? Was she looking for Kiba?

"I've been captured by Jagura, haven't I?" She said. It had been more of a statement than a question. She looked up, "That's why I'm here isn't it?"

The young man looked at Yuri questioningly. _So she knew…but how?_ He had assumed that Yuri had been caught by surprise, although there was really no logical explanation as to why she was being kept in a cage like a wolf. He replied in the affirmative, and Yuri gave a curt nod.

"So how do we get out of this place?" Yuri asked, finally releasing her legs and turning toward the husky boy.

"Do you really think we'd be stuck in here if we knew that?" The stern man with the silver hair had joined the conversation.

"Lay off, Tsume," the husky boy interjected. Tsume could be terribly cold sometimes. He had even been distrustful of Cheza, what kind of warmth was to be expected for a human?

"Sorry about that. That's Tsume, by the way. Don't mind him, he's just incredibly cynical, not to mention rude." Said the Husky boy, smiling at Yuri.

Despite her distress, Yuri couldn't help but feel comforted by the boy's friendly face. She smiled in return, "It's alright."

"My name's Hige, by the way. The little one's Toboe, and hot-stuff over there is Blue," he continued, indicating both Toboe and Blue.

"Oh, Hige," Blue sighed. He could be quite tactless sometimes—but he was a sweetie nonetheless.

"Sorry babe, I can't help it!"

Yuri laughed pleasantly at their antics. Blue and Hige were obviously closer to each other than they were with Toboe or Tsume—the twinkle in Hige's gaze when he looked at Blue toldYuri that. Their affection brought thoughts of Kiba back to her. She looked melancholy once again.

Noticing the change in mood, Hige stopped teasing Blue. Maybe it wasn't the best time for it, but he had to ask her how she had met Kiba. "So, who are you looking for?"

"A friend."

"What happened, weren't you with your friend when you were captured"

"Yes, but…well I'm not really sure what happened. We were together one minute, and then I woke up here. Now I don't know where my friend is, or what has happened to him since then," Yuri's voice began to quiver at the last words. This whole time, the thought of Kiba's having met his doom loomed over her head—only now had she been able to voice her worries.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Kiba," Yuri answered softly. She hugged her legs again—she always did this when she was feeling particularly depressed or scared.

There it was. Hige had to practice self-control (something not entirely characteristic of Hige) to keep from launching a million questions at Yuri—it's just too bad that Tsume wasn't "taking a leaf from Hige's book."

"How do you know Kiba? How did you meet him? What happened to him all this time?" Tsume asked, quickly slurring each question into the next.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you said," Yuri replied hesitantly.

"Kiba!" Tsume cried, "why was he with you?"

Yuri looked affronted. "What business is it of yours?" She replied—this Tsume guy was working her last nerve.

A soft, boyish voice rang through Yuri and Tsume's quarrel. "We've been looking for a friend too," it said. It was Toboe. He had been examining Yuri carefully this whole time. Although a naturally trusting person, Toboe wanted to make sure that Yuri wouldn't be frightened if they decided to reveal themselves to her. "We've been looking for our friend for a few days now, but we haven't been able to find him. We got caught trying to find him—that's how we ended up here."

Yuri's expression changed from indignant to expectant. "What is your friend's name?" She asked slowly.

"Kiba." Hige, and Toboe answered together.

Yuri went from shocked to comprehensive in a matter of seconds. She put two and two together. _So these must be…_she thought. Yes, indeed. These were the friends that Kiba had spoken of; the ones he had been searching for. So that must mean…

"You're all wolves," she said, pointing at each of them in turn.

Had the situation not been as altogether distressing as it was, the look of bewilderment that overcame their faces would have been thoroughly humorous.

"But…" Hige stammered. "so you know…"

"That's right," she answered. "I know Kiba was a wolf."

Tsume threw his surprise off—he needed to get some questions answered. If that girl had been with Kiba when she was captured, and Kiba was not longer with her, that must mean he's still wandering around somewhere nearby—he highly doubted that Kiba would ever be done in by Jagura's men. There was no time to stand there looking stupid—they had to find him, but first thing's first:

"Now will you answer my questions?" he asked, his tone slightly more acceptable than before.

"Sure," Yuri replied. "But you should really do something about that attitude of yours."

"I'll think about it. Now would you answer me?"

"Well…" And Yuri began. She told them everything. From the time that she found Kiba in the desert, to their trip into town. Hige and Tsume interjected occasionally, filling in the gaps in her story with details of their actions at the time. Yuri omitted Kiba's hug as well as her emotional outcry. However, she did include, in great detail, the fight that had occurred in Yuri's house with Jagura's soldiers. But that ended the story. Yuri had been knocked out at that point, and that brought them back to the present.

"Man," Hige sighed. "That guy has all the luck. Why can't we get stranded together Blue? Just you and me, all alone?" He said longingly.

"Ugh," she replied joyfully, "I think I'll take my chances with one of Jagura's men instead."

They chuckled at Blue's reply. Meanwhile, Blue stared at Yuri out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed Yuri's changed in expression at certain points in her explanation—little blushes here or there; a whisper of a smile. Maybe the others had been too distracted to notice, but she had certainly caught Yuri's change in emotion—she could smell it. This was an odd situation indeed.

"So we're back to square one," Tsume grumbled.

"I guess we are," Hige replied.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Tsume growled.

Hige's reply was cut off by a loud crash. The crash was met with sudden, muffled screams of terror. Shots rang out, and there were more crashes and sudden booms.

"What the hell's going on?" Hige yelled, grasping the bars on his cage and trying to look out of the truck's flap.

But Tsume could recognize those sounds in an instant. "We're under attack."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! School's a drag, I've been swamped with work, and I've been trying to keep up with my other story. Whew! But I have a few updates to put up. In fact, the rest of this story! That's right, it's finished, I just have to post it. So thanks for reading and please review! 


	8. Jail Break

Let's get right to it!

* * *

"_Under attack_?" Hige repeated in disbelief. "But who—what—why?"

"I don't know," Tsume interjected, "but let's just try and use this to our advantage."

"But how Tsume?" Toboe asked timidly. His eyes had brightened for a moment after Tsume's last comment. Heaving a sigh he added, "We've tried breaking out of these cages before…how are we supposed to do it now?"

"We've got to try though, don't we? No matter what!" Hige cried. Fire shone in his eyes and he glowed with determination. "Let's do it guys—and girls!"

The wolves nodded their heads in determined agreement. Yuri remained quiet throughout the exchange. It wasn't that she was hesitant—quite the contrary—she was just as determined as the latter were about getting their freedom. She was ponderous. What was she going to do when she got out? Would she look for Kiba? Now that his friends had been found, there was really no need for her to stick around. She had considered this before, but certain events had prevented her from thinking further into it. Yuri noticed the wolves' eyes on her. They were hesitant. "Sorry about spacing out," she apologized. "Count me in."

* * *

He didn't really know how he had made it. The sun's scorching rays had been almost too much for him to bear and although his wounds had since closed, the large patches of dried blood that adorned his clothes were but a mere indication of the amount of blood he had lost.

But he made it. Dragging his feet in the dirt, Kiba stumbled into the town. His decision had been rash—too rash—they always were. Now he was stuck in the city, half-dead, and with no idea where he should go. Damn, he should have thought this through. "First thing's first," he thought, "I need some water."

It is quite needless to say, although mentionable nonetheless, that wolves are far better equipped than humans where instincts are concerned. Sensing a source nearby, and confirming it with his heightened sense of smell, Kiba found water in relatively little time—he stole it—some of these vendors were too careless for their own good. And, seeing such a perfect opportunity present itself, Kiba lost not time in taking some food as well. Thus, perfectly hydrated and pleasantly full, Kiba was in good-enough condition to consider his situation in a sound state of mind. Yes, unusual for a wolf to think rather than follow his instincts, but he had learned from previous mistakes—wolves may be wild, but they're not stupid.

His determination to rescue Yuri had not left him—nor had thoughts of finding his friends. He weighed his options. On the one hand, he knew that Jagura had captured Yuri, but he acknowledged that he did not actually know where she was, nor did he know where his friends were. Damn, strategy was difficult—he preferred following his instincts. However, Kiba's struggle was soon ended.

Two men dressed in black uniforms drove by in a large black truck. Kiba ducked for cover—he knew Jagura's soldiers when he saw them. This settled it; he would look for Yuri first. Making sure they did not notice, Kiba followed the truck as it wound in and out of the town's many streets.

* * *

"Why won't it DIE?" The terror-filled cries of a soldier echoed through the large truck.

"_It_?" Tsume pondered aloud. "Does that mean there's only one of them?"

"But—" Yuri's comment was cut short. A young soldier crawled through the truck's flap. He kept his eyes closed, cowering in a corner alongside the flap. Blood flowed freely from a large gash on his cheek and he whimpered softly, clutching his gun to his chest. The wolves and Yuri stared at him intently. The soldier stopped whimpering, but continued to breathe in large gasps. He opened his eyes a crack and, realizing where he was, stared in horror.

"Monsters!" He cried. "How can one of you be so strong? You'll-you'll kill us all!" He jumped to his feet; a manic expression overcame his face. "No, no…I won't let you! Die! Die, all of you!" He uttered a loud cackle and shot at Tsume, shaking furiously.

His aim was perfect—he hit Tsume's cage squarely on the lock, breaking it and allowing the door to swing wide open. Not a moment's hesitation was taken and before the soldier knew his folly Tsume lunged at his throat—he was dead.

"Great job Tsume!" Hige cried. "Now get us out of here!"

Turning back into his human form, Tsume nodded and took the soldier's gun gingerly into his hands. "How do you…what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, staring down the gun's barrel.

"Careful!" Yuri yelled. Tsume jerked the gun away from his face and held it at arm's length. You—you have to aim it, then pull the trigger."

"Trigger?"

"It's the—it's the uh…come here." Tsume walked over to Yuri's cage and allowed her to instruct him on how to shoot a gun. "Do mine first, and I'll finish the rest off," she suggested. Tsume gave her a guarded look. "Please, don't you trust me?"

"Tsume doesn't trust anybody," Hige commented.

"Why don't you shut your trap?" Tsume yelled.

"Just do what she says so we can get out of here!" Blue yelled.

"Fine!" Tsume turned back to Yuri. "Move aside!" Yuri slide to the other end of her cage, away from the lock and the gun. Tsume held the gun against the lock, leaving no room for error. In the next second Yuri was free.

She crawled out of the cage and took the gun from Tsume's hands. "I'll check out the battle scene," he said, indicating the truck's flap. Yuri nodded, and turned to Hige's cage. Moments later, Hige, Toboe, and Blue were free.

Peeking through the flap, Tsume turned back to the others. "The gunfire we're hearing is from the other side of he compound. We should be able to sneak out unnoticed. No, you take it," Tsume said, shaking his head. Yuri had motion for him to take the gun from her. "That things was cramping my style—I prefer my fangs and claws," he grinned. He took one final precautionary look and jumped out of the truck, motioning for the others to follow his lead.

He was right. Landing on the hard dirt, Yuri surveyed the scene. There were rows upon rows of trucks. Bodies lay scattered along the rows—they were all mangled, some beyond recognition, with blood oozing from their necks.

Tsume, Hige, and Blue all gave each other knowing looks—this was the work of another wolf. "Right," Tsume said firmly. "Toboe, don't leave Yuri's side—you should make a pretty good team together. Keep your eyes open and listen for anyone tailing us. Other than that, following me and don't get separated."

Yuri stood moved next to Toboe while Tsume spoke, and smile nervously. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a war," she muttered.

"You are," Toboe responded. "But don't worry, as long as we help each other, we'll be OK," he finished, giving her a comforting smile. As Tsume finished his speech, he peeked around the truck and began running down the row they were in.

They ran without interruption for about a minute, with Yuri and Toboe in the rear. She couldn't believe how fast they were! But as long as she kept up, at least with Toboe, she figured she was all right.

The scratching sound of footsteps on dirt was heard nearby. Tsume and the rest cut their speed and listened intently—the footsteps were drawing nearer. "Come on!" Tsume yelled, jerking to a sprint. He rounded a corner and leapt into the air. Behind him a ways, Yuri saw Tsume's form disappear behind the tops of the trucks—and heard howls of terror only moments later.

By that time, Hige and Blue had disappeared behind the corner themselves and joined Tsume in the fight. Yuri and Toboe were left to catch up. As they finally reached the corner, they were met with a pair of armed soldiers. Yuri yelped and ran in the opposite direction, followed by Toboe. Shots flew past Yuri's ears and grazed her arm, but their luck was impeccable—Yuri and Toboe remained relatively untouched.

Yuri glancing over her shoulder, Yuri saw that their pursuers were persistent. "Damn!" she gasped. She turned a corner and ran blindly forward—right into a wall. A wall…with turquoise eyes?

"Kiba!" Toboe yelled gleefully as he came up beside Yuri.

"Toboe!"

Sprawled on the floor, Yuri yanked her hair out of her face and looked into Kiba's beautiful eyes as he leaned over her, offering her his hand.

"You're OK!" She cried, taking his hand. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I thought…oh, I'm so relieved!"

"Yuri…" he sighed. He embraced her gently.

"Kiba, watch out!" Toboe yelled—their pursuers had finally caught up. Pushing Yuri toward Toboe, Kiba thrust himself in front of them and lunged at the soldiers. He made short work of them.

"Where are the others?" He gasped, turning toward Yuri and Toboe, who stared at each other blankly.

"We got split up," Yuri said hesitantly.

"Then let's find them," he said firmly, taking Yuri's hand and breaking into a sprint.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter: Only For Him. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	9. Only For Him

Wow, this is getting long isn't it? Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. If anyone has any suggestions about things my story is lacking or even things you would like to see happen…feel free to contact me, or write it in a review. Thanks, now let's continue…

* * *

It didn't take long for the soldiers to realize that their attacker was not inside the building, but outside—in the compound. Their new plan was to surround the compound and gradually force their attacker into the middle; outnumbered. It was positively foolproof.

Kiba leapt swiftly into the air, holding Yuri by the waist. She gasped and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. "You could have at least warned me!" She yelled. Kiba responded with an amused chuckle.

From the air, Kiba could see that some rows of trucks were littered with bodies while others were not—process of elimination. Jumping from one hood of a truck to anther, Kiba made his way to the row, by far, littered with the most bodies. He sniffed the air quickly and released Yuri. "Smells like…"

"Tsume!" Toboe cried, landing awkwardly next to Yuri. He pointed to a dark corner under one of the trucks. A gray wolf lay near one of the tires, nearly completely hidden. Kiba ran to Tsume's side.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to Toboe and Yuri. "He's not dead."

Yuri, who had clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, removed it slowly. "How bad is he?" She asked. Beside her, Toboe whimpered softly. Hearing his whimper, Yuri moved next to him and put an arm around him, rubbing his arms comfortingly. As she looked intently at Kiba and Tsume, Toboe raised startled eyes to look at her face. He sighed, and leaned against her, letting his body accept her comforting caress.

Kiba took Tsume into his arms and brought him into the light for closer inspection. "Well, his wounds don't seem to be all that bad…not much blood to speak of—my nose tells me that some of this blood isn't his. I think he was just knocked out by those damn sonic guns these bastards use when they want to capture wolves." Seeing that Yuri's face was still wrought with concern, he added reassuringly, "Don't worry, he'll be alright. It's just temporary."

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?" Kiba asked, looking concerned. Did he miss something?

"Nothing." Yuri finished. She squeezed Toboe's shoulders softly and released him, taking a few steps away from him and putting her to Kiba. She didn't want to look at them right now, not now—she didn't want them to see her cry. But it was just so sad. All her life she had heard stories of wolves. They were fearsome creatures that would kill you in a second if you gave them half a chance—merciless beasts. _"Are they? Are they really?"_ She had asked herself. Most of the people that told her such things had never actually met a wolf themselves, so how would they know? But here was the truth, standing before her. She thought of Kiba and the rest of the wolves. How could people say such horrible things about them? How could people be so ignorant? These wolves were more human that they were, yet they were charged with atrocities they never committed. Granted, wolves had the _capability_ of become the fearsome creatures people spoke of—that didn't mean they _were_. Such wonderful souls…persecuted for no reason. How could such injustice exist?

"Yuri, are you OK?" Kiba asked hesitantly, tapping Yuri's shoulder lightly. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned around and gave Kiba a huge smile and a big "thumbs up." _"She can't hide behind that smile,"_ Kiba thought. _"But what was she thinking about? What could bring such sadness to her eyes?"_ He shook the thought from his head and placed a firm expression on his face.

"We've got to hurry and find the others—we don't have much time. They've caught onto us."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"I mean we're being surrounded…slowly."

Yuri uttered a small gasp. _"This still surprises me?"_ She thought. _"I have got to get some self-control."_

Kiba threw Tsume's limp body carefully over his back, securing his grip to make sure he didn't drop him. At the same time, Yuri reached over and took on of Toboe's hands in hers. "You ready?" Kiba asked. Yuri and Toboe nodded at each other then nodded at Kiba.

He leapt into the air followed shortly by Toboe, with Yuri holding fast to Toboe's hand. Before long, their ears were met with the sound of screaming—Hige and Blue.

"Look!" Blue cried, pointing upward. "It's Yuri and Toboe! And Kiba's with them!"

"Kiba!" Hige cried, looking up as well. A bullet grazed his cheek. No time to get distracted. He lunged at his attacker. Man, was he ever glad that guy was back. If anyone could take care of these jokers in a flash, it was Kiba—how he had missed the damn jerk.

Kiba, Yuri and Toboe landed a little ways away from the fighting. Kiba carefully put Tsume on the ground, turning to Yuri and Toboe. "I'm going to go help the others. Be careful. Toboe, guard Yuri and Tsume. Yuri…be careful." With those last words, Kiba leapt back into the air.

Yuri watched as Kiba disappeared behind the trucks. She sighed. Now what were they supposed to do? Just wait?

Toboe tugged timidly at her sleeve. Yuri turned and saw that he was sitting on the ground. He motioned for her to sit next to him. Yuri smiled and sat next to his right, with Tsume sleeping soundly on the other side of him. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She smiled at Toboe. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Toboe nodded. "Uh, miss…"

"Yuri."

"Yuri…uh," Toboe stuttered.

"Yes? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Why don't you run away?"

Yuri was taken aback by his question. To be honest, she's never asked herself this question. Running hadn't occurred to her. Now look where she was.

"I don't know, I never considered it." She answered, looking at Toboe.

"But aren't you afraid? Afraid of getting killed?"

"Sure I am, but…well, I can't really explain why I've stayed this long. All I know is that everyone is afraid sometimes. But you have to face your fears; it's the only way to overcome them. If you just keep running away from the things you're afraid of, you'll waste your life away, just cowering." Yuri smiled in spite of herself, thoroughly proud of herself. _That was a pretty handy bit of advice_, she commended herself. _Cliche, but nice. _

"Is it because of Kiba?" Toboe asked hesitantly. He hadn't wanted to intrude on Yuri with prying questions, but his curiosity was insatiable...he had to know.

Yuri was shocked. Kiba? What did Kiba have to do with Yuri being afraid of dying? Lord, that's not what he meant and she knew it. He was asking her if Kiba was the reason she had stayed so long.

"I don't know." She answered, squeezing her legs and propping her chin on her knees. And that was the truth. She knew that she felt strangely elated whenever she was with him, but what did that mean? Had she really come to care about him so much that she would put herself in such danger for him? _"Well look around you!"_ She thought. _"Where are you? Why else would you be here?"_ Damn, that's true. Without realizing it, she had taken a patient in to care for and left with something much more. She really cared about him, but did she _love_ him? No, that would not do. She couldn't, it was pointless. He was on a quest of some sort and he already had friends that needed him. He didn't need her. She was just a liability. Then why was she still here? She was too weak to help him in any way, so why was she subjecting herself to all this? Maybe she entertained thoughts that he cared about her too. Lord, what a fool. She had known all along that he could never care for her that way, why did she keep deluding herself with false hope? She wished she had never seen him. She wanted to go back to her little house and live like she had before she met him. She had been happy, if a little lonely at times. But even loneliness was better than the pain she was feeling now. The pain of knowing that the person you love can never return your feelings. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Toboe stared at Yuri as she thought. She didn't need to say anything; her eyes were enough. It was Kiba. But if she cared about Kiba so much, how could she not see the truth written in Kiba's eyes? Couldn't she see the way Kiba had looked at her when he found her? Couldn't she sense the relief in his voice? Hadn't she noticed it all? _"I guess not,"_ he thought. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"Kiba cares about you too," he said softly. Yuri's body stiffened then relaxed.

"Kiba is a caring person," she answered, putting her arm around Toboe's shoulders. "He cares about all of us."

Toboe sighed. There was no use telling her if she was going to deny it. She wasn't ready to hear it, that's all. She would find out herself soon enough, she had to. She had to know that Kiba cared about her more than any of them…maybe even more than Cheza. He shook Yuri's arms off him and looked at Yuri. Her eyes…what sadness they showed! Yuri smiled faintly and placed her head on his shoulder. This time, Toboe hugged Yuri—rubbing her arms comfortingly.

* * *

Kiba came upon them with all the fury of a lighting bolt, then moving like a shadow amongst the startled soldiers—they fell, trembling, in his wake.

"Kiba!" Hige cried. "Where were you?"

"Explanations later, Hige. We have some business to take care of now."

Hige nodded in agreement and they continued in their fight against the soldiers. "Damn!" he thought. "I thought we had taken care of them already. How could there be some many?"

"Where are they coming from?" Kiba yelled, speaking Hige's question aloud.

"That's what I was wondering," Hige responded.

Kiba paused and looked around. How? How are they replenishing their numbers? There must be some kind of secret passage they're traveling by. Otherwise, they would have noticed where they were coming from.

* * *

In truth, there was no secret passage by which the soldiers were managing to get reinforcements. There was only a walkie-talkie. Each soldier carried one. When they had dispersed to try and contain their attacker, one group had stumbled upon Hige and Blue while another met Kiba, Yuri, and Toboe, and still another found Tsume. The latter two groups had been smaller than this group had been, so they had been disposed of before they could become much of a bother. But this group, the one that had found Hige and Blue, they were smarter than the others. Just as they found the two wolves, one soldier waited before joining the action. He called the rest of the soldiers and told them exactly where they were, and that they were under attack—so the rest of the soldiers came running, some faster than others. The wolves had been too distracted to notice the simplicity of the soldier's tactic.

* * *

Tsume grumbled as he came to. _"Shit,"_ he thought. How could he let himself get cornered by these poor excuses for soldiers? Boy, was he ever on a run of bad luck. He sat up with some difficulty.

"Well isn't this a quaint sight?" He muttered, eyeing Yuri and Toboe.

"Tsume, you're alright!" Toboe cried. "I'm so glad!"

"I always knew you had a soft spot for humans, Runt," he replied.

"Come on, Tsume. We were just worried about you," Toboe responded sullenly.

"I don't think I need to remind you that I don't need your sympathy."

Toboe pouted.

"But thanks all the same," Tsume said softly as he stood up. "What happened? Don't tell me you two saved me all by yourselves. I could have sworn I heard that jerk's voice before I passed out."

"You mean Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"Who do you think I mean?"

"Kiba left to go find Hige and Blue. He should be here soon."

"I don't think so. They're on to us. The soldiers have these little black boxes that they talk into. Don't ask me how they work, but somehow, they're able to communicate with each other by talking into those boxes."

"What does that mean, Tsume?" Toboe asked, looking worried.

"It means," Yuri interjected, "that they know where we are—they all do."

"They're going to try to ambush us."

"We have to find Kiba, Hige, and Blue!" Toboe cried.

"I can already hear them," Tsume said. "Let's go."

Tsume didn't need announcement. He swooped in on the action before the other wolves could notice him. He moved surprisingly fast, considering he had just regained consciousness.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled. "How—"

"Don't worry, the girl and the runt are fine. And you know me—can't stay away from the action for very long." Kiba smiled, dodging bullets from two soldiers.

"Listen!" Tsume barked, so only the wolves could understand him. "They're communicating with each other. That's how they know exactly where we are. It's useless to stand here and fight them, they'll just keep sending more and more until we're too tired to fight anymore."

"What do you suggest we do?" Hige yelled, noticing Tsume's presence.

"We've got to give them the slip. Someone's got to create a diversion so we can escape."

"I've got an idea," Kiba called out. Too late.

A few soldiers had found Yuri and Toboe, who were hiding behind one of the trucks. Yuri screamed as the soldiers shot at them. She took Toboe's hand and ran.

"Yuri!" Kiba cried, hearing her scream. Finishing three oncoming soldiers off quickly, he ran in the direction of her scream.

"Damn," Tsume muttered under his breath. His suspicions were confirmed.

Yuri and Toboe ran wildly in all directions trying to evade their pursuers—this feels familiar. Suddenly, Yuri turned to face the soldiers—she wasn't going to run anymore. The soldiers stopped and sneered at her, pointing their guns at her. "Hmm," she thought. "Maybe I should have thought this through." But the time for thinking was past.

Before either of them could fire at her, Yuri charged madly at them, catching them by surprise with the sheer stupidity of her action. Her charge was so unexpected, in fact, that it was a few seconds before they realized that she was behind them. Now Toboe charged at them, tearing at them with his claws. "Shit!" They screamed, dropping their guns.

From behind, Yuri ran to where the guns had been dropped and picked one up as she tried to dodge the soldier's kicks. The other gun was kicked away. She disregarded that and, taking careful aim, she fired at the soldiers. She missed.

"Toboe, get out of there! I need a clean shot!" Toboe leapt into the air and landed beside Yuri. "Thanks for your help," she said, taking aim again. The soldiers were still a little bewildered—first the girl ran at them like a maniac, next moment they were being attacked by a little boy, then they were shot at…what next? Yuri fired, hitting one soldier in the shoulder. He yelled in pain. Yuri shot again and missed. She missed again. She pulled the trigger again… "No! I'm out of bullets!" She cried. "Run!"

Seeing their opportunity, the soldiers lunged at Yuri and Toboe. There was a flash of movement before Yuri and Toboe that sent the soldiers flying into the air. Kiba suddenly stood in front of them.

He flew at the soldiers, bringing them down in seconds. "Are you two OK?" He asked, walking toward Yuri and Toboe. They nodded slowly.

Kiba eyed Yuri with slight amusement. She was still holding the gun. "So she tried to defend herself again," he thought.

"You can put that down now," he said, pointing to the gun.

Yuri looked down. She hadn't realized she was still holding it. "Oh, uh, yeah," she said, bending down to lay the gun on the round. As she did so, she noticed one of the soldiers move. He was still alive? What was he doing? He was reaching, ever so slowly, for the second gun that had been kicked away. It now lay within arm's reach of him.

Yuri stared as if in slow motion, horrified, as the soldier's fingers felt the cold steel of the gun's shaft. He wrapped his hand around it. He grabbed it. He aimed. He aimed right at…

"Kiba!" Yuri yelled, jumping up and pushing him to the ground. His back had been facing the soldier, so he had not seen his danger. Yuri screamed in pain as she landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Yuri!" Kiba cried. He saw the soldier. Toboe ran to Yuri as Kiba flew at the soldier, this time making sure both of them were dead. He rushed back to Yuri's side.

"Yuri," he whispered. He gasped as the scent of her blood filled his nostrils and he saw a puddle of blood soak into the ground under her.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you're enjoying this story! Next Chapter: Granny. Thanks for reading, please, please, please, review! 


	10. Granny

Finals are over! No more tests! I'm so happy! Tralalalala! (does little happy dance)

Kiba: She looks like a fool.

Tsume: She is a fool.

Yuri: I think she looks…cool…heh heh

supperninny-chan: Really? You like my dance?

Yuri: …(sweat drops) you want the truth?

superninny-chan: You want me to write you out of the story?

Kiba: This is pointless. Can we please get back to the story? You're just wasting time trying to be funny.

Tsume: And failing miserably, at that.

Kiba: Uh huh.

supperninny-chan: Hey! Well…(inaudible grumbles)…stupid Kiba…

Kiba: What's that?

supperninny-chan: Let's get back to the story! Whew! Dodged that one.

* * *

"Yuri!" Kiba cried, dropping to his knees beside her. 

"Kiba, I…" Toboe began.

"Where?" Kiba said roughly, cutting Toboe off.

"I-I don't know. I-she-she's holding her…" Toboe stammered, pointing to Yuri.

Kiba turned back to Yuri, carefully turning her over. Despite the large amount of blood, Kiba was quickly able to find Yuri's wound. Yuri groaned slightly when Kiba turned her over and clutched at her wound—she had been shot in the shoulder. For a moment, Kiba was relieved to see that the shot had not been fatal. But if they didn't treat it properly, she would die of blood loss. Kiba flung his jacket off and ripped a sleeve off his shirt. He tore that sleeve into two long strips and tied them together. There wasn't much he could do to stop the blood flow with a wound like this and no medical expertise, but it would have to do. He wrapped the strips around her wound, winding the fabric under her arm and over her shoulder. He tied the ends together with a firm tug and carefully placed Yuri's arm over her chest. Holding her up with one arm, Kiba took his jacket in the other and draped over her shoulders, making sure it covered her torso completely, and gathered her gingerly into his arms.

Hige ran suddenly around the corner, meeting Kiba and Toboe. "Hey, where have you—oh man! What happened to her?"

"She's been shot, you've got to get her out of here."

"Right." Hige affirmed. Tsume and Blue then landed next to Hige, looking winded.

"We finally lost them, now's our chance," Tsume ordered. "And," he added, "I found these." Tsume jingled a pair of keys in front of his face.

"What the hell are those for?" Kiba yelled.

Tsume let out an exasperated sigh. "These are our ticket out of here, now follow me." With that, Tsume turned and ran back in the direction he came from. The wolves exchanged puzzled looks and followed Tsume—Kiba in the lead. Kiba stopped abruptly, staring. Before him, Tsume stood beside a black utility vehicle.

"Get in," he ordered. The wolves ran toward the vehicle and climbed quickly inside. The vehicle contained only two seats and a cargo area. Tsume jumped into the driver's seat and Hige sat in the passenger's seat. Having lived amongst humans for some time, Tsume was no stranger to driving and he quickly had the lot of them zooming down the many rows of trucks.

"How did you find this, Tsume?" Kiba asked. He was sitting in the cargo area, still holding Yuri.

"I saw a bunch of them driving around in them. I think they started deploying them once they knew exactly where we were. Anyway, I snuck up on the last one in the line and disposed of the soldiers inside. Convenient, huh?"

Kiba managed a lopsided grin, but with great difficulty. "Don't worry Kiba, she'll be alright," Toboe said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kiba responded hoarsely, looking at Yuri.

"Oh no," Tsume called, setting his jaw. "They're onto us. Hold on tight, guys."

Tsume started swerving to and fro, weaving in and out of rows, and trying to avoid the other vehicles that were now pelting them with bullets. A little ways away, Tsume spotted a gate through which the vehicles like this one were being deployed. The gate was open—no, it was starting to close. Tsume pressed the accelerator to the floor and held the steering wheel fiercely. The gap grew smaller and smaller—would they make it in time?

The sides of the car were scraped as the squeezed through, showering the car with bright sparks and filling the air with a loud screeching noise. They made it.

"We're home free!" Hige yelled, punching the air. "Now where do we go?"

"I overheard a couple talking about another town when I was looking for you guys. It's supposed to be just a few miles from here," Kiba answered. "Just a few miles north,"

Tsume nodded turned the car sharply to the left. "To the north," he muttered.

* * *

"She's very lucky to be alive, you know that?" 

"Yes, thank for all your help. We are truly grateful."

"How did she arrive at such a condition? And the rest of you! All tattered and torn. What happened to you?"

The wolves exchanged nervous glances before Kiba answered, "It's a long story. Uh, may I see her now, please?"

The old woman let out a long sigh. "Yes, I suppose you may. She's resting now, and mind you she needs it, so be careful not to wake her."

"I will, thank you." Kiba grunted as he stood and walked slowly out of the room.

"Now, I'll bet your are all positively famished. What would you like?" The old lady said, smiley brightly at the Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue.

* * *

It really was lucky they'd found her. As it turned out, the next town really wasn't very far afterall—at least not in a car it wasn't. They reached the small town of Arcadia in very little time. Kiba had watched Yuri the whole time, concern written all over his face. When they finally did reach the town, he had to exercise great self-control to stop himself from running madly into the town, yelling for help. The car had finally broken down a few yards from town, making them walk the rest of the distance. 

The climate improved from that of the last town, even though it was only a few miles north. There were some tress here, and grass grew in semi-abundance. They approached the town with caution.

It really was a small town. The streets were lined with small houses rather than large apartment complexes, and there was no sign of people outside. "This place is deserted," Tsume muttered.

"You think we should look for a hospital or something?" Hige pondered aloud.

"And then what? Pay them in smiles when they hand us the bill? Think again, fool." Tsume snapped.

"Alright, I was just saying…"

"You think one of these people might help us?" Toboe asked, pointing to the houses.

"Yeah right," Tsume scoffed.

"It's worth a try, though, isn't it?" Blue interjected. Blue was the only member of the pack besides Toboe who believed in the general benevolence that was inherent in most humans—most, not all.

"We've got to do something, Tsume," Kiba added angrily, indicating Yuri.

"Whatever," Tsume muttered.

Blue and Toboe exchanged nods and together, ran up the walk toward the first house. It was a small house, painted white with dark blue trim and shutters. There were a few flowers in small pots on the windowsills, but apart from that, entirely unadorned. Blue rapped on the wooden the door lightly. "Just one minute," came a muffled woman's voice from within. The door opened a crack, letting a pair of large, spectacled, blue eyes peek through at the two wolves.

"Yes, what is it? What do you want?" The woman asked.

"Please ma'am, our friend is hurt," Toboe, pleaded, his small hands clasped together pleadingly.

"Why don't you take them to the hospital?" The woman answered suspiciously.

"We don't have any money, won't you help us please? We don't know what else to do. Please, she's been shot."

"Shot?" The woman gasped, opening the door a bit further. "Good lord, why didn't you say so? Where are they?"

"Over there," Blue answered, pointing at Yuri, in Kiba's arms.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "Bring her in, bring her in, my dears. We mustn't waste time!" She cried, ushering the pack hurriedly into her house.

The woman turned out to be a friendly-looking, stout old lady. She took Kiba's arm and hurried him into a room at the end of a hall, telling him to lay Yuri on the bed, then pushing him out the door, and shutting it behind him.

Kiba paced back and forth while the old woman treated Yuri. The old woman emerged twenty minutes later with a tray full of medical supplies looking grave, but satisfied.

Now Kiba walked quietly down the same hall, reaching the room at the end of it, and turned the knob on the door silently.

The room was warm and dimly lit. The walls were white with flowered trim all along the top and the floor was a rich, mahogany wood. The room was about as simply adorned as the front of the house had been, save for a bookcase along the right wall full of trinkets, big and small, and a large wooden chest that lay at the foot of the bed. The bed stood at the far left corner of the room, with a large wooden rocking chair next to it.

Kiba walked slowly toward the rocking chair, looking apprehensive. He didn't know what he was so worried about; the woman had said Yuri was fine. Still, the memory of Yuri's body covered in blood was an image that still brought chills down his spine. As he approached, Yuri's head came slowly into view under the mounds of blankets drawn over her. Kiba sighed. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

After trying and failing, several times, to get the rocking chair to stand still, Kiba gave up and instead decided to kneel at the bedside. Yuri stirred a little as Kiba brought his face to level with hers. Startled, Kiba was relieved to see that she did not wake. And so he knelt there, gazing upon her face, contemplating.

Why had she done such a thing? Why had she jumped in the way? Didn't she know it was dangerous? Didn't she know that it was he who was trying to protect her, not the other way around? Kiba clenched his fist. He still blamed himself for this. If it hadn't been for his carelessness, she would be all right. She would have been in the other room with everyone else, eating and talking happily, not here…not like this.

And still, he didn't know when it happened. He didn't know when he his feelings for her had changed so drastically, that the only thing that seemed to matter was her safety. His stomach seemed to fly up beside his heart when he saw her. He felt dizzy, and he didn't know why. Was this love? What is love? He had heard humans speak of it often, speak as if it were the most wonderful feeling in the world, as if nothing else in the world mattered, only love, only the person you loved. They were right. He was in love with Yuri, not fully understanding what that meant, but he knew he was. He knew that he could not stand to part with her and he knew that he had never been more terrified in his life than when he thought she had died.

Kiba smiled inwardly. He was such a fool, what would the others say? What would Tsume say? He, who hated humans more than any of the others, wanted to take one as his mate. Kiba stroked Yuri's cheek softly. He traced the line of her jaw, lingered for a moment on her ear, then settling again on her cheek, Kiba leaned forward and softly kissed Yuri's forehead, taking in the sweet fragrance of her skin; the soft scent of her hair.

Yuri stirred again. Kiba looked at her face and smiled. Fixed on Yuri's face was the most serenely happy expression her had ever seen—she smiled.

* * *

"The food is ready, dears! Come and get it!" called the old woman from the kitchen. Although in their human forms, the wolves certainly looked more ravenous now than they ever did in their true forms. The hurried, Hige in the lead, toward the kitchen, following the enticing aromas the room emitted. The sight of the steaming dishes, all laid out neatly on the table was too much to bear—the wolves pounced on them. 

"Oh my!" the old woman exclaimed, standing back to avoid the onslaught. "It's a good thing I made so much!"

"More? You mean there's more?" Hige cried, half-chewed food falling freely from his mouth. "Pack it on, Granny!"

The old woman scoffed a bit at Hige's remark, but smiled nonetheless. Her own grandson had passed away some years ago and she had missed being addressed as "Granny" for some time. She patted Hige's head comfortingly as she laid bowl full of soup in front of the wolves.

Hige, about to throw his hands inside, was met with a sharp tap from Granny. "Wait until I serve you. Good lord, I could swear that you'd never had soup before!" She exclaimed, taking six bowls from and a cupboard and a ladle from a drawer. Hige, Blue and Toboe laughed happily and Tsume scoffed.

The wolves quickly abandoned the use of the spoon, and downed their bowls in one gulp. Granny chuckled as she watched, thoroughly enjoying their company. Noticing that she wasn't eating, Toboe stopped and walked over to her. "Granny, uh, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, no my dear. I've already eaten. An old granny like me doesn't need to eat as much as you do, now go on, eat until you're full." Toboe and smiled and returned to the table. "Such a sweet child," she thought.

"Hey, what about Kiba? Aren't we leaving any for him?" Hige asked, looking around at the nearly empty bowls and plates.

"What about him?" Tsume responded. "If he was really hungry, he'd have come out to eat, wouldn't he?"

"Hey, he just went in to see Yuri," Toboe said, Hige nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry dears," Granny cut in, "I made more than enough food. He'll have his share. But in the mean time, I'm going to get a few things ready for you. You all need get cleaned off a bit more."

"I thought you said we already washed," Hige said, showing her his hands.

She chuckled merrily. "Oh my, I've never met such a lad! All you've done is wash your hands! Look at you! I would have had all of you bathe before eating, but you looked so starved." She wiped a tear from her right eye and continued, "I'll get a bath started for the young lady, and then you can each take turns." With that, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Man, this is the life," Hige sighed, sitting placidly back in his chair and picking at his teeth.

"She reminds me of someone," Toboe said, looking forlorn.

"Yeah, well don't get too comfortable. We'll be leaving soon," Tsume cut in roughly.

"Leaving? What do you mean?" Hige said, sitting up.

"What's the matter with all of you? Haven't we forgotten something? The reason we're all traveling around like this in the first place?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Hige. "Paradise?"

"Of course, Paradise! We're in the middle of nowhere and we still have no idea where Cheza is. Am I the only one who is still on track?" Tsume said, growing impatient.

"Well, what about Yuri?" Toboe asked timidly.

"What about her?" Tsume returned.

"Is she going to come with us?"

"No, why would she. She hardly knows any of us, and she isn't even a wolf."

Toboe thought for a moment. "Then what about Kiba?" he asked.

Tsume stopped. Toboe had, knowingly or not, just touched upon the one thing that Tsume had been worrying about for some time. What about Kiba? Since Yuri had told them the story of how she met Kiba, he had grown worried about the relationship the two of them had. The girl's voice and expression had been indicative of some closer connection she may have felt for Kiba. And when he had finally seen the two of them together, his suspicions had been confirmed. Something had changed inside of Kiba—_she_ had changed him. What was going to happen now?

"I don't know," Tsume muttered, getting up and exiting the room. The three remaining wolves exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

Granny opened the door of the bedroom silently and peered inside. The boy had been with her for some time now; he must be tired. As she looked in, she smiled tenderly. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. 

"Come, my dear, there's food on the table. We should let her rest now," she whispered, tapping Kiba lightly on the shoulder. He looked up, and nodded, following Granny out of the room.

While Tsume paced in the living room and Hige, Toboe, and Blue sat silently in the kitchen, Kiba had fallen asleep where he knelt. Granny had come in and seen him, with his face right next to Yuri's, and his hand safely behind her head. "What a touching sight!" Granny thought.

* * *

Oh, this was a nice ending, if I do say so myself! 

Kiba: She's complimenting herself? How pathetic.

suppperninny-chan: Aw man...can't you give me a break , Kiba? Try to be nice?

Kiba: glares No.

supperninny-chan: D'oh! Oh well, we'll work on that later. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter: Strength. I think I may have gotten the chapters mixed up somewhere along the way, updating several chapters at once. If there are any inconsistencies you may detect, the story isn't flowing right or doesn't carry on from one chapter to the next, please contact me! Thanks!


	11. Strength

Here you go…Strength…

* * *

"Please, let me see her before I go to bed. I have to see her!" Kiba implored, trying to find a way around Granny to get to Yuri's room at the end of the hall.

"I told you, dear, she needs her rest! She'll be fine, just let her be." Granny insisted, with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. There she stood, immutable, keeping Kiba from seeing Yuri.

"Please," Kiba said softly, looking pleadingly into Granny's eyes. He placed his hands softly on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "_Please_."

Granny sighed heavily, letting her shoulders drop. "Oh child," she muttered, "I cannot refuse you. Go ahead." Kiba smiled brightly at her. "But," she added, holding Kiba back a second longer, "mind you be careful not to wake her. Like I said, she still needs her rest."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be careful," Kiba said, squeezing Granny's shoulders slightly. He moved to go past her, but before doing so, bent over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Thank you for taking care of her," he said softly. "I don't know what would have happened to her if it weren't for you." With that, Kiba walked past her and quietly entered Yuri's room.

"What a remarkable child," Granny thought, putting her right hand to her cheek. "I daresay I must have blushed from that little peck," she chuckled. "How dearly he cares for her! I could not refuse that pained look in his beautiful eyes. Such eyes!" Granny smiled, and walked away.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Kiba entered Yuri's room with caution. It was dimly lit, just as before and Kiba could just make out the image of Yuri's head peeking out from under the covers. He smiled inwardly at the serene expression on her face.

"Kiba?"

Kiba started at the soft groan, which apparently emanated from the bed in which Yuri lay.

"Kiba?"

There it was again! Kiba approached Yuri's bed slowly, looking for signs that she may be awake. "Yuri?" he asked. "Are you awake?"

Yuri slowly opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly at Kiba. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Kiba sat on Yuri's bed, next to Yuri. "Yeah, I guess that answers my question," Kiba chuckled. He added, with a slight frown, "How are you doing?"

"Well considering I was shot, I'd say I'm pretty good," Yuri answered,wincing slightly as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Don't!" Kiba said. "You shouldn't strain yourself, you need to rest."

"Oh?" Yuri smiled, lifting her eyebrows, "I need my rest, huh? What are you, the in-house doctor or something? Well thanks for waking me up."

Kiba started. "You're right," he said, standing up. "You're right, I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll-I'll leave."

"No, no, wait!" Yuri laughed, grabbing Kiba's arm as he turned to leave. "I was joking, just joking. Please stay."

"But you're right, you—"

"_I_ am perfectly fine," Yuri said firmly, pulling Kiba down to sit beside her again. "And I don't need you fawning over me like I was some sick baby or something." Glaring at Kiba to keep him at bay, Yuri slowly pulled herself up. "See?"

"Alright," Kiba sighed. "Just—"

"Stop it," Yuri said softly, looking at her feet.

"What? Stop what?" Kiba said, looking confused.

"Stop treating me like a child."

"What are you talking about?"

"The others, did they get injured too?" Yuri asked, tearing her eyes away from her feet and looking straight at Kiba.

"What does that matter? You're the one who—"

"Did they get injured too?" Yuri cut him off, her voice shaking with growing anger.

Kiba sighed. "Yes, they came off with some cuts and—"

"Then why," Yuri said firmly, her voice dangerously low. "Why aren't you with them?"

"If you want me to leave, just tell me."

"Don't change the subject, that's not what I asked. What aren't you with them? Don't you care about them?"

"Of course I do, but—"

"But? But what?"

"They haven't asked for my help."

"Oh, and I have?" Yuri scoffed.

"No, but you're—"

"What? What am I?"

"Nothing! Look, let's just talk about something else, please?" Kiba said.

"No, I want to talk about this. I want to talk about this double standard."

Kiba looked amazed. Double standard? What was she talking about? And where was she getting all of this energy?

"Double standard?" Kiba repeated.

"Yes."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about why I can't get a scratch without you stopping everything just to put a band aide on it, while you and your friends can strut around with bullet holes up the yin yang without so much as a peep out of you."

"Are you getting mad at me because I care about you?" Kiba asked, looking incredulous.

"Ugh!" Yuri cried in frustration. "That's not what I meant!"

"The what do you mean, because I'm getting a little tire of this!" Kiba said, standing up.

"You're tired? You're tired? How do you think I feel?"

"Look, the reason I take more care of you than I do of my friend is because they don't need me take care of them. They can take care of themselves."

"Oh." Yuri sighed, smiling. So he finally said it. She'd known it all along; she just wanted to hear if from his mouth. "I see. And I can't take care of myself?"

"That's not what I said."

"Do you think I can't take care of myself? You think I need you to do it for me? Why? Is it because I'm not a wolf? What, do you think I'm too weak to care for myself? Is that why you think I need you? Because I'm too weak?" Yuri said, her hands squeezing into fists.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant!" She shot at him, her eyes shining. "Am I wrong?"

Kiba stood in front of her, motionless, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the floor. Yuri didn't take her eyes off his face. His silence said everything. Everything she had been dreading. Everything she had wanted to deny. But there he stood, confirming it.

Feeling the uncomfortable heat of Yuri's scrutinizing gaze, Kiba turned away so she couldn't see his face. Yuri sighed.

"I see, so that's it, huh? You just think I'm too weak. Well let me tell you something, Kiba. I don't need you."

Kiba turned slowly to face her again, uncrossing his arms.

"That's right," Yuri continued, glad she had gotten his attention. "I don't need you, not at all. I don't need you to fight for me and I don't need you to care about me. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. Just remember that. I can take care of myself."

Kiba muttered something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Kiba said, not regretting he hadn't kept his mouth shut.

"What-did-you-say?" Yuri said, her fists shaking.

Kiba let out a frustrated sigh. "I said, 'Yeah, right.'"

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh no, I believe you alright." Kiba said, standing right beside Yuri and bending do that their faces were leveled.

"Because I really can take care of myself," Yuri said, her voice not nearly as firm as before. He still didn't take her seriously? Her confidence waned.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kiba said mockingly, putting his hand on Yuri's shoulder and softly stroking her wound.

Yuri's eyes filled with tears of indignation. How could he mock her? Her shoulders dropped limply.

Thinking Yuri had finally fallen into submission, Kiba smiled softly, still stroking Yuri's shoulder. He leaned his face toward hers, intending to kiss her forehead as he always did before he left.

Yuri saw him. She saw the tender, almost fatherly expression in his eyes. No, no, not father. She had a father! She wanted Kiba to have affection for her, but not like this. She wanted Kiba to love her differently—she wanted something else from him.

"No!" She cried, slapping his hand from her shoulder and pushing him away.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba cried, stumbling backward.

"Why? Why do you deny my strength?"

"Your strength?" Kiba retorted, finally losing his temper. "What strength, the same strength that got you in this sickbed? Oh yes, I can see it now. The future looks very bright with the Great Yuri to take of all of us!"

"Don't patronize me!" Yuri yelled.

"Well you deserve it! For getting mad at me for caring about your well-being! You can take care of yourself? Look at you!"

"Get out," Yuri muttered softly. Kiba didn't hear her.

"See what happens when you try to deny your limitations?"

"GET OUT!" Yuri yelled, throwing at pillow at Kiba's face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She glared at him, pointing at the door.

Kiba let the pillow hit his face, catching it as it slid to the floor. He glared back at Yuri.

"Gladly," he said growled, squeezing the pillow with both hands before throwing it to the floor and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Yuri stared after him, listening to the muffled sounds of voices behind the door, then Kiba's angry barks, yelling them into silence.

Yuri took another pillow and hugged it, burying her face in its soft embrace and sobbing silently. Why couldn't he understand? "Why does he undermine me?" she thought. Why was she so weak?

All she wanted was to be strong. Strong enough so she wasn't a nuisance. But even after she had saved him, Kiba still didn't think she was strong enough. He still looked at her with those eyes—with that expression, she hated that expression! It told her that he could never think of her the way she thought of him. He would only ever think of her as a little sister—someone forever tagging along behind him, always needing his protection. But damn it, that's not what she wanted! She wanted him to love her the way she loved him! But how could he ever feel that way about someone so inferior to him? That's why she had tried to hard to be strong, to be brave, to be good enough for him.

She wanted him to love her, as his equal.

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. Hope you guys like this one. I know that not much happens, but this chapter was mostly for character development and stuff. I like writing conversations. Lol. Ok, thanks for reading and please review! 


	12. The SageLike Blue

Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Like I said before (if memory serves) I wrote this story a while ago and it's been finished since December (not much time to update). Your reviews remind me why I wrote this story in the first place, particularly one, you know who you are, in which the reviewer interacted with my story and actually analyzed Yuri's behavior! I love that! Feedback like that really tells me whether or not my message is being received properly or if something got lost in translation and I need to improve my writing so that readers understand what I'm trying to say. Woah, I've rambled too much. In short, I love you guys, all those of you who review my work!

* * *

A soft knock on the door stirred Yuri from her musings. "Who is it?" she called tentatively. She didn't think he would come to see her anymore, but Yuri had resigned herself to not admit Kiba in the room in any case—they both needed some time to cool off.

"It's just me, Blue. May I come in?" Blue answered softly. There was a somewhat cautious tone in her voice.

"Oh, sure Blue, come in, please," Yuri said, sighing at the sound of Blue's voice. _What a relief!_

"Here, I brought you some dinner. We've all been pretty worried you haven't been eating enough lately," Blue said, walking into the room, her right hand carefully balancing a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She closed the door quietly with her left hand. "I hope you can sit up," she added, looking up. "Oh."

Yuri was standing at the window, a hand holding the curtains aside. She was wearing the same white flannel nightgown Granny had put on her after she had been treated. It sat loosely on her small shoulders, making her look even more like a tiny China doll. She looked slightly antagonized.

"You can stand!" Blue said, placing the tray on the small table at the foot of the bed. "I'm so glad, you're recovering so quickly!"

"You too I see," Yuri remarked with a sigh, letting the curtain slide back closed and walking toward Blue, her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"Huh?" Blue responded, looking puzzled.

"Uh," Yuri said with a derisive chuckle, "I'm afraid Kiba may have exaggerated my condition to the lot of you. I assure you, I'm not near death or anything, just tired of being cooped up in this cage of a bedroom."

Blue smiled. "Apparently so."

Yuri relaxed her shoulders, letting her arms drop to her sides. She let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes. "What has he been saying about me? Is he still mad?"

Blue eyed Yuri with interest. If she only knew. Sure, Kiba was mad, dead mad. He was infuriated that Yuri wouldn't let him take care of her. "What else am I supposed to do?" he would ask, desperately running his fingers through his already-messy hair. Blue would just sigh and chuckle to herself. It was really quite amusing, watching the two of them. They just wanted the other to be happy, but didn't know how to communicate their feelings to the other. Typical.

Blue smiled quaintly and sat on the edge of the bed, indicating for Yuri to do the same. "I'm supposed to take a look at your bandages too, come on."

Yuri agreed, sitting down in front of Blue, her back facing Blue's front. She easily slipped her arm through the nightgown's large neck, exposing her bandaged shoulder, and pulled her hair over her other shoulder.

"He's…how do I put this? Upset." Blue answered, carefully peeling the bandages off Yuri's wound.

"Upset?"

"He's not mad. He's just worried about you, that's all."

"I know he is," Yuri replied, pulling absently at her hair, "it's just—"

"You don't like him treating you like a baby," Yuri replied.

It was more a statement than a question. Blue had known what the problem was from the moment Kiba emerged from the room, red in the face. His subsequent "talks" with her, which involved Kiba wringing his hands and pulling at his hair while he asked Blue why humans were so complicated, had confirmed her suspicion.

Having been raised by humans as a dog, Blue understood and recognized human emotions much better than the other wolves did. She saw how much Yuri loved Kiba and her heart went out to her. Kiba was, afterall, a wolf and didn't understand the concept of love, at least not the way humans did. His love was of a baser variety, connected more with feral instinct than something as abstract as emotion. Blue had tried explaining this to Kiba, but wasn't sure she'd gotten through to him. In the end, it was up to Yuri whether or not Kiba was going to understand the way she felt.

"He can't help it, you know," Blue said.

"Can't help it? Of course he can, I've told him how I feel, I've asked him to stop. How hard could it be?" Yuri responded indignantly.

"He really can't help it. Haven't you ever done something inadvertently, something that you couldn't avoid?"

"Well, I- yes, I have."

"That's how it is for Kiba. He doesn't mean to hurt you, he doesn't realize that he is hurting you."

"But I've told him how I feel!" Yuri cried.

"Have you?" Blue asked, turning Yuri slightly so she could look into her face. "Have you really? Did you tell him out and out? In plain language?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Yuri sighed, facing forward again. "I didn't actually _tell_ him, but I hinted at—"

"Nope, if you didn't actually tell him _exactly_ how you feel, he has no idea," Blue cut in, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"But how?" Yuri asked, slipping her arm through the sleeve of the nightgown mechanically as Blue finished examining her wound. She turned to face Blue.

"I think you're forgetting that Kiba isn't human, he's a wolf," Blue replied simply.

Yuri started at Blue's words. Her eyes widened as she realized: she really had forgotten! She had forgotten that strength was not the only difference between wolves and humans. How could she not see it before? Was she that blinded?

"He's only doing what comes naturally to him, don't blame him for that," Blue said. "It's in his instinct to protect what he cares about and he cares about you. He cares a lot about you."

The words echoed in Yuri's head: _"He cares about you."_ She felt elated and deeply saddened at the same time. Somewhere inside her, she knew that Kiba did care about her, but she had wanted to deny it, fearing the pain of rejection. But hearing it now, said aloud, it felt good. She was sorry about the way she had treated him.

"Really?" she asked, her hands clenched together, sweet hope in her eyes.

Blue nodded slowly, putting the hair that partially covered Yuri's face, behind her ear. "He's told me so. But you see, we wolves, we don't feel emotions the way you do. We don't love the way you do—"

"You mean he doesn't love me?" Yuri cried.

"No, no, that's not what I said, don't jump to conclusions."

"Sorry, I guess—it's just that this is a really touchy subject for me."

"I understand. It's not that he doesn't love you, he loves you…more than either you or I know. But he can't say it, not like you would. He can't express it the same way either."

"Then how—"

"Think about…dogs."

"Dogs?"

"Yeah. How do know when a dog loves you? How does a dog show love? I mean, you do believe that dogs can show love, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, uh…" Yuri scrunched her nose. How do dogs show love? "Well, they wag their tail when they're happy and they lick you when they see you."

"Yes, you're on the right track. Because they can't convey their emotions through words, since dogs can't talk, dogs must display their love physically and behaviorally. Just like you said, a dog will wag its tail when it's happy to see you and stuff like that," Blue explained, thoroughly enjoying the look of awe on Yuri's face, her mouth partially open. "So, in much the same way, Kiba shows his love for you. He can't say what he feels, since he doesn't completely understand the human aspect of love that you feel, only the animal."

Yuri nodded her head slowly, her hand coming up to finger her lips absently.

"So, Kiba shows his love by protecting you with all he has. He'll take care of you when you're hurt. He will give what is most important to him, his life, for you. That's how much he loves you. Sure, he can be possessive, but that's just part of his nature too. He is a male, afterall, and males are supposed to dominate females in a pack." Blue smiled shrewdly as she looked upon her companion's face.

Yuri slowly stood up, her mouth still over her mouth, her eyes wide. It was so simple. Now that Blue explained it, Yuri didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Oh, his behavior had only been natural! How heartless she felt! The way she had treated him—didn't deserve it at all. Thinking this, Yuri suddenly felt the urge to run out and beg Kiba for forgiveness. All this time, he had been trying to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear, and all she had done was yell at him.

"Oh, and by the way, your shoulder's all better. You may still feel some soreness, but your wound has closed," Blue said.

"How could I have been so blind?" she whispered.

"Don't blame yourself," Blue said, also standing. "You're more like a wolf than you know," Blue added, with a grin, walking toward the door.

"I am?" Yuri said, looking surprised.

Blue nodded reassuringly. "Neither of you knows how to express your feelings very well."

* * *

Kiba stretched languidly in the couch, yawning widely. He'd slept for over an hour—he hadn't realized how tired he was. Sitting up slowly, he looked around the room.

"So, what were you dreaming about? Or rather, _whom_ were you dreaming about?" Hige teased, eyeing Kiba with a comical look from the other side of the coffee table.

Kiba glared at Hige. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing," Hige retorted, grinning widely. "But you had an awfully stupid smile on your face, like you were dreaming about—"

"No." Kiba answered curtly, unable to keep himself from blushing slightly.

Hige continued to tease. "Well I don't blame you," he said, standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest and nodding assuredly. "That Yuri is a fine female. The first time I saw her I got a—"

"Why do you insist on always being this damn crass?" Kiba scowled.

Hige laughed heartily. "Am I wrong?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. _"That Hige,"_ he thought. But he had to admit…

"That's right," Hige nodded, seeing the sly grin on Kiba's increasingly crimson face.

* * *

Ok, so I wrote another "character development" chapter. I wanted to establish the friendship between Yuri and Blue, seeing as I've neglected it so far. You like? I promise, there's drama in store for next week's update. Thanks for reading, and please review! And my sincerest thanks to those of you who actually review my story! I'm writing for you! 


	13. Tsume's Ultimatum

Chapter 13: Choices

Here's the next one! I think I'm going to finish uploading all the chapters in this session so keep reading—the end is in sight!

* * *

Kiba glanced over his shoulder. He stood and looked in the direction the grunt had come from. "What?" he said. 

The light inside the house framed Tsume's body against the darkness of the night as he causally leaned against the frame of the door. "We need to talk," Tsume answered, walking slowly toward Kiba, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked at the floor as he walked, then turned his gaze forward and stared Kiba straight in the eyes. "We really _need_ to talk."

* * *

In the next two days, Yuri no longer remained in the bedroom, in seeming exile, as she had. She helped Granny with some of the lighter chores and interacted normally with everyone in the house—well, _almost_ everyone. 

Despite the fact that it had been three days since their quarrel, Kiba and Yuri remained on non-speaking terms. It wasn't that they were cross with each other, just that neither one knew how to approach the other—they didn't know how to apologize. In addition, Yuri had grown terribly nervous around Kiba since her "talk" with Blue—it was as if the knowledge that she did indeed command Kiba's affection only made her feel more unworthy of it.

Similarly, Blue's chat with Kiba had him in deep thought. His instincts on how to please a female were no longer viable, at least not with Yuri. So how would he go about it now? There was no doubt in his mind that he would have no one else, but the fact that she was human, not wolf, complicated matters for him greatly. _"Damn humans and their sentimentality. What's the point of emotions, anyway?" _he thought. Such comments on his behalf always made him think of the wonderful elated feeling he got when he was with Yuri, if even for a moment—oh yeah, that's what they're for. Indeed love, this human love he was now feeling, was the most beautiful thing on earth. Not even Cheza's song touched him as much as this.

Thus, with all the turmoil and confusion going on inside their heads, Yuri and Kiba found that it was quite unbearable for them to be in the same room with one another. When they bumped into each other, the encounter would usually proceed thusly: Yuri would gasp blush furiously, one hand coming up to clamp other her mouth; Kiba would start, blink, and meet Yuri's gasp with a low grunt and a mumbled, "Uh, sorry," or "Uh, hi."

While most in the household watched Kiba and Yuri's behavior with amusement and delight, there was one among them that didn't seem to be enjoying the matter very much at all.

Tsume.

Tsume's fears had already been confirmed—Kiba's behavior was greatly changed. No longer was Kiba the driven wolf he had been. Time was when he would leave every last one of them behind to follow Cheza and continue his search for paradise. Now it had been ages since Tsume had even heard Kiba mention Cheza or paradise. Tsume, however, was not as easily deterred as the others were and it was with this determination that Tsume finally cornered Kiba outside, sitting on the back porch.

* * *

Kiba peered at Tsume through narrow eyes. "About what?" 

"I think you know, Kiba. It's been over a week, don't you think we should get going?" Tsume answered, keeping his eyes fixed on Kiba. Kiba looked away without answering.

Tsume let out a sigh and looked up at the night sky, taking the soft glow of the crescent moon, only partially visible through the veil of clouds that enshrouded it.

"Looks like rain," Kiba murmured.

"The full moon is a week from today," Tsume said, still looking at the sky, now examining the stars. "You know what that means."

Kiba leaned against the frame of the porch, his brow furrowed. He smiled faintly saying, "On the night of the full moon, the moon will turn-blood red and the Flower Maiden will lead the wolves to Paradise."

Tsume nodded and faced Kiba, his features set in a stern stare, a demanding glow emanating from his eyes. "What have you decided?"

Kiba looked at Tsume with surprise. "Decided? What're you talking about?" Kiba answered, looking stern as well.

"Paradise," Tsume responded simply.

Paradise. Kiba turned the word over in his head. To be honest, Paradise had not entered his thoughts in some time. Well, he had glanced upon it, but the thought of it did not seem to carry the same urgency it used to. He realized that they had been severely sidetracked sinceJagura kidnapped Cheza. He realized that it was about time they get back on track, but he didn't see what decision was involve there. It was expected that he would be telling them to start packing again any day now.

"No," Tsume said softly, "you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. You can't be. It's ridiculous."

"What?" Kiba said.

"You're not- you're not planning on asking Yuri to come with us, are you?"

This was exactly what Kiba had been planning on doing. It was obvious that she could not return to her home anymore, Jagura's men would find her and capture her again. And seeing as she had no family left, it was only obvious that her only alternative was to stay with the pack—to stay with him. Afterall, where else would she go? Who would take care of her then?

"What do you mean by that?" he answered.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Kiba said, his voice getting a little louder. "Is there something wrong with her coming along?"

"She's slowing us down, Kiba."

"Then we'll wait."

"Wait? I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"What's so hard to believe? What do you have against Yuri anyway?"

"Me? I don't have anything against Yuri, what's bothering me is that you're the one who dragged us all out here in the first place, now you're abandoning us."

"Abandoning you? I'm not abandoning anyone, I'm just asking you to be a little patient."

"Oh don't give me that shit," Tsume spat, glaring at Kiba. "You know better than any of us that we don't have much time. That freak, Jagura, has Cheza and you know it. Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"What do you want me to do? I don't know where she is, I did all I could to stop her. What do you want from me?" Kiba answered.

"Time was when you would have dove into a volcano to chase after Cheza; nothing could stop you from finding Paradise, you were driven. That's what I used to admire about, but now…where is your determination, huh? Where are your fucking convictions now?"

"I'm still the same guy," Kiba responded.

"No," Tsume growled, shaking his head. "No, Kiba, you're different, and the worst thing about it is that you deny it. Can't you see what she's done to you?"

"Yuri has not done anything to me!" Kiba yelled, turning on Tsume.

Tsume stepped back in surprise, caught by the passion of Kiba's retort, but he soon regained his composure. "Hasn't she?"

Kiba hesitated, looking thoughtful. He smiled inwardly. Of course she had changed him—she'd changed him for the better, without a doubt. Before he knew her, the only thing that kept him going was an obscure ideal—the image of Paradise forever in his mind's eye. He was driven—nothing could stop him—but still, his existence felt empty, like his search for Paradise was only a disguise, something to mask the ultimate reality that he was alone and would remain alone. But Yuri changed that. When he was with her, he felt no need to search for Paradise—he found it. He was content, he was happy—he felt loved for the first time in his life and Yuri gave him that. He loved her more than he could fathom, more than life itself. Yes, he had forgotten about Cheza and Paradise. All he needed was Yuri. Kiba sighed as these thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't lie to Tsume, he would know. "I love her."

"She's human," Tsume responded.

"I don't give a shit."

"Don't kid yourself, Kiba; she can't take it. She won't survive long traveling with us and you know that."

Kiba scoffed, turning away. "Yes, damn it. I know, I know. But what am I supposed to—"

"You have to choose," Tsume said simply. Kiba turned toward him again and Tsume looked him in the eyes. "Whether or not you decide to continue, I'm not giving up. You got me caught up in this Paradise business; you gave me a sense of myself, a reason for my existence. I'd be really sorry if you weren't there to prove it all to me, to discredit my cynicism."

"Tsume, I—" Kiba began, but Tsume him off.

"We leave after tomorrow. You have until then to decide." With that, Tsume turned and went back inside, his hands stuffed in his pockets, leaving Kiba alone outside. Kiba sighed deeply and turned his face toward the sky, taking the cold night air into his lungs. He sniffed. "Yep," he thought.

"It smells like rain."

* * *

I'm updating this story instead of doing homework. Ooohhh, look at me! I'm a procrastinator! Ugh…homework…. 


	14. The Night

Chapter 14: The Night

I forgot to ask you guys something in my last update. Do you guys mind lemons? I was thinking of including one, but I wasn't sure how you guys would take it, you know? Anyway, that was before I realized that I don't write lemons. I don't know how, lol! I wouldn't want to make it totally raunchy and perverted, so yeah. Hmmm, so this author's note was for nothing? Why am I still rambling on?

Kiba: (shakes head) She's a blubbering idiot.

Little Zeppelin: …but I could try to write a lemon…

Tsume: She should stop while she's ahead.

Little Zeppelin: …do you guys know what a lemon is…

Toboe: I don't know what a lemon is? What's a lemon?

Kiba: Uh….you see, it's like this. When-when-when… Tsume, tell him.

Tsume: Huh?

Kiba: Tell him what a lemon is.

Little Zeppelin: Looks like I've got to save the day here, not looking to get much from these pansies over here. (Kiba and Tsume glare at Little Zep) Now, come here by boy, and I will tell and a little story about the birds and bees…

* * *

Kiba sat in silence after Tsume left. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't. If Tsume felt what he was feeling, he wouldn't be asking him to. If Tsume loved anyone the way he loved Yuri, he would understand that leaving her was not an option, it was not impossible. He closed his eyes as he remembered last night. The warmth of her body, the taste of her skin, her scent in the air…

* * *

After three days of awkwardness, Yuri decided to end it all by apologizing. It had been difficult, Blue's words touched a nerve and she didn't know how to explain herself or her behavior to him to make him understand. Not only that, but Hige and Blue's sniggers and giggles every time they saw Yuri and Kiba make fools of themselves replayed in her head every time she approached him. "Thanks a lot guys," she said, her face burning, after she accidentally poured hot soup on him after he came up behind her and offered to help her carry the large pot.

_"Pull yourself together,"_ she thought. She stopped pacing her room and moved toward the door when there was a knock on the door.

"Yuri, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She hadn't expected Kiba to come see her; she was caught unawares by his arrival. She threw herself on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face and trying to look nonchalant. "Sure, come in."

Kiba entered slowly. "I was afraid you'd be asleep already."

"No, I was just…thinking. Actually, I was about to look for you—I want to talk to you."

Kiba looked at her, nonplussed. "Really? What about?"

"Come sit with me," she responded, patting the bed next to her. Kiba approached slowly and sat next to her looking nervous. "I wanted to apologize, you know, for the way I acted. You were just—"

She looked up to see Kiba shaking his head. "No, I shouldn't have assumed you wanted my help. I'm sorry. I got carried away I guess and I forgot about what you wanted. I promise, I'll back off from on, I'll—"

He didn't see it coming, his eyes opened wide with shock, his head swam as Yuri leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his. She pulled away slowly and whispered, "Don't."

"Yuri…"

She placed her finger over his lips, "I got mad because I didn't want you to think I was weak—too weak to be with you."

"But you're not. I know you're strong and you don't need me hovering over you all the time."

"No, I was lying," Yuri said, shaking her head. "I do need you, I do. I need you for-I need you to…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Words were not what she needed now—words were not enough. She had to show him. She had to show him how much she needed him, how much she needed his love—how much she loved him.

She leaned in to kiss him, but this time she was caught off guard. Kiba slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. He kissed her with the same tenderness she had kissed him. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose. "I need you too, Yuri. You've given me so much, I don't understand all of the things I'm feeling right now, but I know that I can only be happy as long as I'm with you. Nothing else matters, nothing," he whispered, eyes closed, holding her closer, now enclosing her entirely in his embrace.

"Kiba…" she breathed. She kissed him again, her passion growing in intensity, her love manifesting itself as heat radiated from her body. She put her hands behind his head, deepening their kiss. She poured more of herself into the kiss, her mind racing. This was it; she knew what she had to do. She had contemplated this for days, now she was sure it was exactly what she wanted. She would show Kiba how much she needed him. She would show him her love the best way she could think of. She would give herself to him, give him everything she had: mind body and soul. She would leave no doubt in his mind, leave nothing to question, this was her gift to him.

She could feel his passion building against her belly as he held her tighter, parting her lips with his tongue, uttering a feral growl as he moved down her neck, consuming her with his hunger for her—he could understand this. Their hearts pounded in their chest, their bodies sick with want. She smiled through their kiss and leaned back, pulling Kiba with her.

* * *

A violent wind blew through, shaking the houses with its fury. Stronger and stronger it grew, ripping through the landscape. The clouds cleared. The earth sang in bliss, it heaved, and finally released. A gentle breeze played through, the earth cooled.

* * *

Yuri gasped, trying to catch her breath. Kiba held her to him, breathing hard. He looked down at her face—there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his features riddled with concern.

Yuri shook her head. "Nothing, just…" She was at a loss for words. Never had she imagined something so…beautiful. Heaven itself could not compare to the all-consuming bliss from lying in her lover's embrace. Let the earth swallow her up as she lay now, she would have it no other way. Since her parents' death, her life had been one of solitude, fearing the worst as she tried to fend for herself. Living alone wasn't easy. How many tears she had cried silently into her pillow at night, yearning for her parents—anyone—crying out for a savior, a protector.

She kissed his chest lightly, _"Just to make sure,"_ she thought, to make sure he was there—to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She stroked his smooth, firm chest, beautifully pale skin. She looked up into his face—his eyes were closed, a smile of serenity lay soundly on his face. "I love you," she whispered, settling her head softly on his chest, falling into a deep, placid sleep as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

Kiba's eyes opened, noticing Yuri's slumber—he had not fallen asleep, merely wanting to enjoy the feeling of her slight frame in his arms, her silken skin brushing his. Kiba recounted Yuri's words in his mind, the softly whispered, _'I love you.'_ At that moment, he thought he did not know what he had done to deserve such happiness, to deserve Yuri, but he was eternally grateful to whatever it was that brought her to him. _"I'll have to thank Jagura for kidnapping Cheza,"_ he thought. He caressed her cheek fondly, enjoying her reaction to his touch. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair, admiring each beautiful strand, sniffing the air, filled with his and her scent, fused together as one.

"I love you," he murmured, taking in her small form. "More than anything, more than anyone. You've given me happiness, true peace—I will never leave you."

* * *

Kiba sighed in remembrance of the moment. He meant what he said; he would never leave Yuri. But how could he abandon his friends, the only ones he had ever known? "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He didn't want to leave them, but what choice did he have?

* * *

Yuri jumped out of the way as Tsume stalked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was…just getting… a glass of water!" Yuri responded, indicating an empty glass in her hand. In truth, that had been her initial intent, but her attention had been caught by the conversation outside. Yes, it was wrong to eavesdrop, but… _"It's perfectly natural. Anyone would do the same thing,"_ she concluded, listening intently.

"How much did you hear?" Tsume asked, fixing Yuri with a piercing gaze. Something about his eyes told Yuri that he would know if she lied, so it was better to just be honest about it.

She gulped nervously, "You asked Kiba to choose."

"Do you know why?"

Yuri shook her head. Frankly, the conversation had left her with many questions. She really didn't know much about Kiba to begin with and now he was arguing with Tsume about some paradise of sorts and she had no idea what they were talking about. "Paradise?"

"Yes," Tsume said, not taking his eyes off her. "Do you know what that is, what it means to us wolves?" Yuri shook her head nervously, her knees shaking slightly under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What is paradise?"

Tsume shook his head firmly at her. "That's for Kiba to tell you, not me. I thought he would have told you by now," Tsume said. He added with a smirk, "But I guess he hasn't been telling anyone much of anything lately."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, hoping to get a better answer this, as she had been a little disappointed with the last one.

"Your scent," he said simply, grinning. "It's changed since last night—you reek of him, you know that?"

Yuri blushed furiously at his comment. _"So he knew!"_ she thought. He knew that she and Kiba had… She started suddenly, noticing him approach her.

"It's been driving me and Hige wild. He almost jumped Blue this morning, that's why she had to clobber him on the head with the pan. Toboe is still too young to understand what it means, but he's been extra energetic, if you know what I mean." He reached out and took a lock of her hair into his hand, brining it to his nose and breathing deeply. "Just as I thought. I really figured Kiba would have been more careful about this, we knew it was only a matter of time, but he should have known better."

"Are we that obvious?" she asked and Tsume let go of her hair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He nodded affirmatively. "It's not so much your behavior. We could smell the changes in you and Kiba. It explains why he's been more antsy lately, he should be more laid back from now on, not such a snobby jackass." Tsume smirked.

Yuri chuckled. "You really care about him, don't you? I mean, you're really good friends, right?" She asked, realizing this was the first conversation she had ever had with Tsume. He always seemed so surly and introverted, she had been afraid to approach him.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," he answered. "We've been traveling together for a while now and…" he trailed off somewhat, remembering the ultimatum he had left Kiba with. He contemplated the girl standing before him, the portrait of innocence and beauty, she seemed like a flower maiden herself yet her eyes displayed such a strength and wisdom, it was impossible to look away from their infinite depths—it was no wonder Kiba had fallen so hard for her.

"Yuri," he said, throwing caution to the winds as he grabbed hold of what seemed to him his last chance, "you need to talk to Kiba."

"What about?" Yuri returned, furrowing her brows in concern.

"He's about to make a decision he may regret and I think you're the only one he'll listen to anymore. Ask him about Paradise. Ask him about Cheza. Ask him how much Paradise meant to him when he met us and ask him how much it means to him now." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm as he retreated. "Why are you asking this of me? What did you ask Kiba to choose? What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," he said, turning to face Yuri, his hand still clenched in hers. "He's meant for great things, Yuri, but he can't do them from here." He reached out to stroke her cheek, his featured softened for the moment by the distress in Yuri's eyes. His features hardened the next moment as he held her chin firmly with his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so he could look straight into her eyes. "You have to let him go," he said softly, "I hope you understand."

He let his hand drop, waiting for Yuri to release the other. She slowly did, letting her arms lie limply at her sides. He walked away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. When he reached the door leading to the living room, he stopped. "I'm sorry," he murmured, quietly exiting. Yuri turned her head slowly to the door, knowing Kiba was still outside. She breathed deeply, turned the knob, and stepped slowly outside.

* * *

There you guys and that's as close as I'm going to get to a lemon, really. I mean, unless I get requests that I write a lemon, in that case I will do my best to write one worthy of your time, and that's that, but that would probably be a one-shot type of thing, not actually part of the main story since it's already been written. Anyway I hope you guys liked this one, I've had it planned for a while! The next chapter is the last one, so let's hear predictions for what's going to happen! Thanks for reading guys! Please review! 


	15. If Love Were All

This is it guys! The very last chapter of this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations. Here you go, the last chapter of _Imprisoned in Eternity_: "If Love Were All."

* * *

Yuri stepped cautiously outside, silently easing the door closed behind her. He was sitting with his back facing her, his left shoulder leaning against the wooden frame of the porch, gazing at the moon. _"Maybe I shouldn't bother him,"_ she thought nervously, absently biting her lower lip and wringing her hands together. _"I mean it's not like this is a life or death situation or anything. I can ask tomorrow, now's not necessary," _she reasoned, turning back toward the door. In truth, she was quite reluctant to ask Kiba anything. It was the sole reason she never had before, despite her curiosity. _"If he really wanted me to know, he would tell me himself, without my having to nag it out of him,"_ she argued. And she didn't know how he would take it—she wasn't sure she would like his answer, so she left it at that. She started abruptly as the strain of her weight caused a wooden floorboard to creak loudly. She turned to look at Kiba. _"Maybe he didn't hear,"_ she hoped.

Kiba turned his head slightly in the direction of the noise. "Yuri," he said, looking somewhat bemused at the expression of horror on her face. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uh, yeah, I should," she chuckled, nervously scratching the back of her head. "I couldn't sleep so I got up to get a glass of water."

"And you really think you'd find it out here?"

"Well, no, I-uh, I happened to look out the window and I saw you. I just came out here to see if… well, to see if, maybe, you might want some company," Yuri responded.

Kiba remained silent for several seconds, taking in Yuri's form—how dainty she looked with her hair flowing in the breeze;her scent reached him, soothing his troubled head. "Sure," he sighed finally, eyes closed. "Come, sit beside me."

Yuri smiled brightly, gladly taking her seat beside him. "Why are you out here so late?" she asked.

"No reason, just…thinking, that's all," Kiba answered, keeping his eyes closed.

"About what?"

"Just things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Nothing important. It doesn't matter anymore," Kiba responded. He opened his eyes, revealing the troubled expression hidden in their depths.

"Doesn't matter anymore? Then why are you still thinking about it?"

"No reason, I just—" Kiba muttered, cutting his answered short. "I just am."

"Oh," Yuri breathed, nodding her head slowly. "You don't want to tell me." Kiba blinked, considering what response he might give when Yuri finished, "You don't trust me."

Now he was in trouble. Kiba's eyes widened at Yuri's last declaration. No, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he trusted her more than anyone else, but…should he tell her? Should he tell her about Cheza and Paradise? Should he tell her that he was giving up his dream for her? Giving up his friends for her? Leaving everything behind, just for her?

"You can trust me, Kiba. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I do trust you, Yuri, I just don't see the use of telling you something that no longer holds any meaning."

"Well if it's nothing, then why are you sitting outside in the cold thinking about it? Huh? Why is there such an upset look in your eyes? If it's nothing why won't you tell me what it is?" Yuri implored, cupping Kiba's face in her hands and turning it to face her. She looked into his eyes, searching for any hint that he might be relenting. "Why won't you confide in me?"

Taking her hands from his face, he closed them both warmly in his. "I don't want to worry you, that's all."

Yuri smiled, leaning against him, her hands still enclosed in his. "Oh, Kiba," she sighed, "you should know, I will worry more about you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I hate not knowing what's bothering you and you never tell me anything, just remaining an unsolvable puzzle. An enigma."

Kiba sighed again, looking into Yuri's eyes—all stubbornness. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes."

"Can't we talk about it tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to talk about it right now."

"But I'm tired."

"No you're not!" Yuri protested, knowing this to be a lie—a damned lie; Kiba could stay up all night without so much as a yawn. "Please," she whispered in his ear, pressing herself lightly against him.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, a hint of amusement tinting his voice.

"Oh, nothing," Yuri replied, breathing softly in his ear, letting her lips brush gently against his skin.

"Are you trying to get answers out of me through seduction or something?"

"Maybe," she sighed. She stood up and stretched languorously in front of him then kneeled before him, letting her arms fall over his shoulders. "Is it working?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, smiling in sheer amusement. Next, he pursed his lips with the effort of trying to keep himself from laughing outright, but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?" Yuri remarked, placing her hand firmly on her hips. "Do you find me amusing?"

Kiba laughed audibly now, taking Yuri into his arms, pulling her into his lap and squeezing her tightly. Yuri was caught unawares by this sudden bold act of affection, a level of which she had never seen from Kiba, save for in the bedroom. "What was that for?" she asked when Kiba loosened his grip, still keeping her pressed against him, and she was able to pull her head away from his chest to look into his face.

"That was because I love you more than anything and anyone in existence," he answered simply, looking down at her. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult—I'm not used to confiding much of anything to anyone. Those four in there," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the house, "are my only friends. They're the closest thing I have to a pack; to a family."

"So you're not from the same pack?"

Kiba snorted. "No, not at all. Packs are like your families—relatives. I'm not related to any of them. Besides, packs are much larger than just five wolves. We're not much of a pack, in fact we're not a pack at all—we just travel together, that's all."

"Oh," Yuri replied, a little embarrassed at her own ignorance of the ways of the wolf, but who could blame her? "Then what happened to your pack?"

"There was…" Kiba began, his face contorted as if he were looking at something he'd rather not see—recalling a memory he'd spent years trying to repress was not pleasant. "I don't really know what happened, but there was fire and destruction—in the end, I was the only survivor, me, and I've never been able to figure out why." His voice trailed off, his mind getting lost in his tragic past as it had for so long.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry," Yuri sighed, embracing him warmly. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, cradling his face in the crook of her neck, gently caressing him. "You know what it's like to be really alone, don't you? You've felt true solitude. I've felt it too."

"I know," he replied.

Kiba pulled himself out of her embrace and nodded slowly. There were no tears in his eyes, as there were in Yuri's, just a realization that this was why he had fallen for Yuri in the first place. He remembered when she told him the story of her family and why she lived alone when she was so young. He recalled the pain he felt in his heart, the mutual understanding, transcending all barriers, that when she opened her heart out to him, he saw only a reflection of his own. He had not felt the same about Yuri after that.

She understood him, she really did. While Hige, Tsume, and Toboe seemed to understand him, he had always felt a wall between them, that if he opened up to them, they would only scoff and tell him to "suck it up," without really knowing what that would entail. He'd been "sucking it up" for a long time, didn't they see? No, but Yuri did. He was sure of that. He had been sure since that day, when he felt that instant connection with her, drawing him to her with a tie and an urgency that only grew.

She was just like him, and yet…and yet she was stronger than he. She lived alone, but withheld a certain zest for life, not feeling sorry about herself, but carrying on because she knew she should. Perhaps it was the memory of her parents that kept her going, but she prevailed, regardless of what her motivations were. Even still, she was lively and cheerful, exuberant and funny—she lived as if the tragedy of her past was but a bad dream, to be disregarded like a leaf caught in the breeze—she lived in the present.

Kiba on the other hand, lived in his past, ensnared by his past, willing himself to remember. The only thing that kept him going at this point was the promise of happiness that Paradise offered. That may account for his over-zealous pursuit of the intangible dream. While Yuri had accepted her fate, Kiba was still trying to fight it, unable to see that what's done is done—most of the time, there's nothing you can do about it. _"Oh Yuri,"_ he thought, _"you're everything I am and everything I could hope to be at the same time—it's no wonder I love you so much."_

Yuri had grown concerned at the glazed look that had entered Kiba's eyes for a while. She sighed when his eyes soften and warmed as a whisper of a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. "Now what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You," he replied, tipping her chin up and kissing her lightly.

"So," she snapped cheerfully, happy to have gotten an opportunity to draw the conversation away from such a melancholy subject. "How did you guys meet? Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Blue and yourself, that is."

"I bumped into Hige in a city once and he decided to follow me because he said he had nothing better to do. We ran into Tsume and Toboe together shortly after, although I sort of bumped into Tsume before that."

"Hmm," Yuri muttered, placing her finger on her chin. "Then I guess the question I should be asking is: where are you going?"

Kiba considered his answer—there was no other way to say it: "To Paradise," he answered.

"Paradise?" Yuri repeated, looking puzzled.

Kiba nodded—it appears he would need to explain further. "There is an old legend, passed down from generation to generation of wolves. It tells of how wolves came to exist in this world and our return to Paradise."

"Oh, you mean like religions used to preach about heaven and such?" Yuri said, trying to gain understanding by connecting his story to something more familiar.

Kiba shook his head. "I wouldn't know," he replied. "The way our legend goes, hundreds of years ago, there was a great clash, and nearly all mankind was destroyed. Wolves, who lived in Paradise, came here, to your world, to save what remained of humanity. After the disaster, some wolves stayed behind to help rebuild humanity. In the process, wolves mated with humans for the sake of procreation. Not all human families, however, wished to partake. Some families wished to remain 'pure'."

"The nobles," Yuri breathed. Kiba nodded. "So," Yuri continued, "all humans are descended from wolves, except for the nobles?"

"According to the legend."

"Wow," Yuri sighed. "So, I'm part wolf?"

"I guess so," Kiba smiled, suddenly delighted by Yuri's curiosity.

"Wait a minute, what does this have to do with Paradise?"

"I'm getting there," Kiba responded. "As the legend goes, the wolves who stayed behind are destined to one day unlock the gates between this world and our own, Paradise, and return home, where wolves reign supreme and we don't have to live in fear of being hunted, or have to disguise ourselves in order to survive."

"So that's Paradise?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"And you believe it?"

"With all my heart," he responded, clenching his jaw.

Yuri looked at his face, his features firmly set. "Then I believe it too," she said. Kiba looked appreciatively at her. "Oh," she breathed, suddenly understanding. "So that's what you're looking for. That's where all of you are going?"

"Yes, well, we're trying to anyway. There isn't exactly a map for it."

"No, I guess not," Yuri chuckled. "Then how do you know if you're getting closer or not?"

"We don't. At least, we wouldn't, not if we didn't have Cheza."

"Cheza!" Yuri exclaimed, "I remember that name, you said it in your sleep once, when we barely met. Yes, I remember, I asked you about her and you told me she wasn't your 'mate'," she put on a low, mocking voice for the last word.

"Aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course I am," she replied. "Are you actually going to tell me who she is this time?"

"Cheza is the Flower Maiden."

"Well that clears nothing up."

"The Flower Maiden is a girl, well not really a girl, a being really, made out of lunar flowers, who is said to lead the wolves to Paradise."

"A girl made out of lunar flowers?"

"Yes."

"Who made her?"

"Nobles, I believe."

"I see," Yuri replied, contemplating this rather contradictory information. Why would nobles create something that would lead wolves to Paradise? And how do you make a human out of flowers? "What's she like?"

"It's hard to put in words," Kiba contemplated. "She's different. She's quiet and…she smells like flowers, kind of like you." He finished. Boy was this hard. He had never had to explain any of this before.

"I'm not sure I understand," Yuri said slowly. "But I don't think I'll ask for any more clarification on that."

"Thank you," Kiba sighed appreciatively. He noticed Yuri trembling slightly. "It's pretty cold out, isn't it?" He mused.

"Yeah, it is."

"Come on," he said, "let's go inside."

"You're coming too?"

"If it'll get you to go to bed I will."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yuri replied.

Kiba smirked. "Alright." Lifting Yuri out of his lap, Kiba stood and extended his hand for Yuri to take. He pulled her up easily and wrapped an arm around her. They walked back into the house together.

* * *

Yuri stroked his hair, brushing the loose strands out of his eyes, as his head rested warmly in her lap. The air was a bit cold on her bare form, but she didn't want to disturb him, so she endured. They had made love again that night. It just seemed inevitable, natural really, whenever they were together, for them to want only to be closer. They melted into each other, lost in one another's embrace. They forgot everything and everyone but the one lying beside them. Sure, it had been a bit awkward to begin with, but that soon wore away. Yuri felt protected with Kiba. He felt at peace—they made each other happy.

But at this moment, Yuri's brows were furrowed, her fine features darkened with concern. She replayed the scene in her head:

_"'Do you believe it?'_

_'With all my heart.'"_

She recalled the fire in Kiba's eyes as he said that, the conviction in his voice as he told her about Paradise and Cheza—it truly was important to him.

She understood Tsume's request now. She realized the decision Tsume had confronted Kiba with. He had asked Kiba to choose between Paradise and herself. _"It isn't fair!"_ her mind protested. How could Tsume place such a burden on him? How could he ask Kiba to choose between his beliefs—his only aspiration—and the one he loved? She heart ached for him, thinking of the difficulty and will it would take on Kiba's behalf for him to abandon his dream, abandon Paradise, for her. How would he be able to do it?

What if he didn't?

Yuri's heart filled with dread. What if he didn't choose her? What if he had already resigned himself to leave her? To make love to her one final time and climb out of bed the next morning, letting her wake to find herself alone in bed, lonely without him? Would he do that to her? No, he loved her. He would never leave her. But how much did he love her? Did he love her more than Paradise? _"Paradise is a dream,"_ she reasoned. She is real. She is tangible—couldn't he feel the warmth of her body, the touch of her hand? Paradise was but an idea, intangible—how did he know Paradise was even real? Then he would be leaving her for nothing! _"Now calm yourself,"_ she thought. "_He hasn't left you yet, he may not have even decided."_

That was reasonable. It was a difficult decision to make, it really was. Even so, she felt a twinge of anger in the pit of her belly. And if he left her then what? She loved him more than life itself—what was she supposed to do without him? Just forget him? Ha! The sheer notion was laughable. She could never forget him, ever. She gave him everything: her heart, her soul, and her body. She gave him her virginity, didn't that mean anything to him? No, he would not leave her, he couldn't. He just couldn't. Yuri nodded firmly to herself, looking down at Kiba's sleeping form. He had such a serene expression then, quite different from the feral contortions of his visage when he thrust himself inside her. He loved her, he would never leave her. And even if he considered it, she would make sure to keep him by her side—she would not lose the only speck of happiness she had known since her parents' death.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom through a gap in the curtains—it had rained profusely last night, leaving the sun to shine even more gloriously in the morning. Yuri's eyes creaked open. She found herself warmly within the bedclothes, tucked caringly in—so Kiba had woken in the night. Almost immediately, Yuri noticed his presence was lacking—she was alone in bed. She bolted to a sitting position, momentarily seized with panic, and calmed herself only when the knob on the door turned slowly.

Kiba peeked inside. "You're finally awake," he remarked, nudging the door open with his elbow. He carried a tray in his hands. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you," she replied, deeply gratified.

"Your clothes," he said, glancing at Yuri for a moment, "I set them at the foot of the bed."

"Oh, thanks," she replied, blushing slightly. It was silly that she did so, it wasn't like it was the fist time he'd seen her unclothed, but still. She clutched the covers to her chest and reached for her clothes.

"Here," Kiba said, handing them to her. Yuri looked up at him. He held her clothes in both hands, having place the tray on the only table in the room, which changed position according to their needs—his eyes were warm and tender.

Yuri took her clothes without a word and Kiba turned his back to her as she dressed. As she pulled her blouse over her head, she wondered at this unusual display of tenderness. It was all so—human—most unlike him. She wondered if it had anything to do with Paradise and the decision he would soon have to make.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Yes, before you woke up."

"How long have you been up?"

"A while. I stayed in bed for a bit, I got out when I realized I was hungry."

"Oh. Is everyone else up?"

"Uh, Tsume and Granny are, Blue's playing with Toboe, Hige's still asleep though," Kiba replied.

Yuri smiled. Kiba eased a chair to the table, preparing it for Yuri to eat. "I wanted to feed you in bed, but since you've already dressed…" he said, looking at Yuri.

"Oh that's alright, thank you anyway." She walked over to him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "It's very sweet of you."

Kiba smiled and gently brushed the hair out of Yuri's face, pushing it behind her ears. "Eat," he said, turning to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"What, and sit there and watch you eat?" Kiba replied amusedly.

"Well, no, you could have some if you like," Yuri entreated, not wanting to eat alone.

"No thanks," Kiba replied. "I told you, I've already eaten. Besides, I have some things to do, I have to talk to Tsume about something."

Yuri's heart skipped a beat—had he decided already? Was he spoiling her with loving displays of affection because he had already decided to leave her, as if to soften the blow? "Yuri, are you alright? You look really pale all of a sudden," Kiba said, his voice full of concern as Yuri wavered slightly where she stood.

"Huh?" Yuri responded absently. She jerked herself from her thoughts and responded more firmly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just caught a chill right now, that's all."

"Oh," Kiba sighed, looking a little relieved but still dubious—she had gone rigid at the mere mention of Tsume's name. "Alright then, I'll see you in a bit, look for me when you finish, I'll probably be outside."

"Ok," Yuri waved to him.Kiba exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Yuri sat down slowly and lost herself in her thoughts again.

* * *

He was easy enough to find, just sitting out there in the shade of the tree, snorting at Toboe every time Blue got the better of him in their chasing. Kiba caught Tsume's eyes from afar. Tsume stood slowly and walked over to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"We need to talk, let's get away from here so no one overhears."

"Alright." They away walked in silence, leaving Toboe and Blue to wonder at their departure. They walked around the house and took the path that lead into town, just walking absently.

Once out of earshot, Kiba slowed his pace and turned to Tsume. "Have you been talking to Yuri?" he asked straightforwardly. He had initially intended to give Tsume his final decision this morning, but Yuri's odd reaction to the mention of Tsume's name this morning, had pushed that out of his mind.

"What?"

"Have you been talking to Yuri? What have you been telling her?"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid I've been filling your precious Yuri's pretty head with poison?" Tsume smirked.

"What did you tell her, Tsume?"

"Nothing she shouldn't know," was the cool reply.

"Damn it Tsume, what the fuck did you tell her!" Kiba yelled viciously. "I want to know, I have a right to know. She's been acting odd, asking me weird questions since last night, I demand to know why!"

"I didn't need to tell her anything, she overheard our conversation last night."

"What?" Kiba said, shocked. "She heard us? She heard everything?"

"I don't know about _everything_," Tsume replied, "but she heard enough."

"You mean…"

"That's right, she heard about the decision you have to make."

"Oh," Kiba breathed. He walked silently for a few seconds, and then became angered again. "Wait, so if she knows, what did you tell her? Did you ask her to convince me to stay or something?"

Tsume snorted with contempt. "I merely commented on the delightful change in yours and her scent, you know what I mean. In fact," Tsume sniffed the air, "it seems to have grown stronger; started afresh."

"You son-of-a-bitch…" Kiba growled through clenched teeth. "How dare you insult her like that?"

"Me? You're the one flouncing about, reeking of her musk, and rubbing it under our noses. You could at least try to be discreet."

"It's none of your business what Yuri and I do, got that?"

"Of course not, I don't care that you finally decided to mate with her," Tsume commented in an offhand sort of way.

"Then why point it out at all?"

"I just pointed out that your new 'bond' with her showed me the kind of influence she has on you, maybe she could extend that influence to keep you from making a stupid decision."

"You had no right—"

"What did she ask you, anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

"I see." Tsume sneered. He had underestimated she girl's resolve—he really didn't think she'd have the guts to confront Kiba about all those things. Then again, he may wear a different face around her—a tender smile in place of his usual glare.

Kiba stopped in his tracks, grabbing Tsume's arm. "Don't you dare," he said through clenched teeth, jabbing Tsume in the chest with his finger menacingly. "Don't you dare speak to her again. Don't so much as look at her, you hear me? I don't want you worrying her with things that don't concern her. No amount of deceptions and intrigues of yours are going to make me change my mind. I am resigned." With that, Kiba released Tsume's arm, thrusting it away from him as if it were festering with some disease. He stalked away, fuming, leaving Tsume standing alone.

Yuri finished her breakfast with some difficulty, finding it hard to swallow whenshe had a lump the size of a baseball inher throat. "_Just whatis Kiba talking to Tsume about," _she wondered. She had half a mind to ask his outright, but reconsidered it, as this might raise some uncomfortable questions. She didn't think her conversation with Tsume would make Kiba very happy.

She picked up her tray and balanced it in one hand as she opened the door. The house was alive with sound. Blue and Toboe had apparently brought their game inside, and Hige just sat in the living room, laughing loudly at their antics. He delighted in this sort of light-hearted play, having seen so little of it as of late. "You finally decided to come out," he remarked, noting Yuri's presence as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, I sort of overslept."

"I wonder why," Hige replied, sniffing the air and giving Yuri a knowing look. She smiled nervously and quickly walked into the kitchen, glad to be away from Hige's smirk and raised eyebrows-an expression that seemedto ask, "How was it?"

She thanked the gods Granny couldn't sniff her out. Honestly, it was unnerving. First Tsume throws it in her face, now Hige was teasing her? "Good morning, dear," Granny greeted her in her usual warm manner. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh, great. Really great," she replied, nervously scratching at the back of her head.

"That's good to hear. Oh, you have your plates, let me take them," Granny offered, taking the tray from Yuri's hands. "I'll wash them later, now I have to go to town. Can you believe it?" she chuckled, "They've cleaned me out again, my but they can eat, especially Hige."

Yuri smiled. "Hige's a character alright. So you're leaving?"

"Only for a little while, just a quick trip. I daresay I won't be getting much this time. I've been able to buy more since little Toboe was been accompanying me, but I don't think he'll want to leave his games right now."

"Oh, would you like me to come with you?"

"There's no need, dear, Kiba will be back soon. He just went out for a walk."

Yuri winced slightly at her words. Why did she automatically assume that Yuri would look for Kiba? _"Because you always do, remember?"_ she thought. Oh yeah, that's right. "Don't be silly, I'd love to, please, let me come with you."

"Alright dear, if you insist."

* * *

Kiba stormed into the house, still fuming about his argument with Tsume. "Where's Yuri?" he barked.

"She went to town with Granny, geez, what are you so worked up about?" Hige answered, noting Kiba's manner.

"Nothing, I just…wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, I see," Hige winked.

Kiba glared at Hige. "And what's that for?"

"Oh, you know. You scoundrel, I wish I had your courage to land Blue, but she pummels me when I try," Hige replied, picking at a point on his chin.

Kiba couldn't help but smile at Hige—he could always make Kiba feel at ease with his light, genial manner. He seemed so carefree all the time. Sometimes is was a bit of an annoyance, like he didn't care about anything, but Kiba knew deep inside that Hige's convictions were as strong as his. He was going to miss him dearly, his first friend. His heart sank just thinking about it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look depressed all of a sudden," Hige remarked, noting Kiba's changed expression.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine, it's nothing."

* * *

Yuri smiled as Granny chattered on and on about Hige's antics and Toboe's sweet disposition. Yuri thought it was a shame she had not been able to spend more time with the lot of them—she was already so endeared to them. And then there was Kiba. She tried to suppress it, to keep the melancholy thoughts from showing on her face, but she couldn't help wondering what she would do if Kiba did leave her. Suddenly she found herself hoping that he would leave her in the dead of night, when she was asleep and couldn't feel the distance between them grow. If he did excuse himself formerly, she was liable to throw herself at him and cling to his arms and legs, begging him to stay. And even so, she was not yet fully resigned to let him leave. A part of her was crying out, telling her to cling to him, to encase him in her arms—he would be happier with her anyway. The voice was but a whisper most of the time, drowned out by her own sorrowful sobs.

"And Tsume tells me you all will be leaving soon, such a shame. I have grown quite used to the sound of some much life in my little home…"

Louder the voice grew, Yuri's mind catching hold of this seemingly unimportant statement. So Tsume already planned their departure, huh? I'll bet he's planning on taking Kiba no matter what he decides, against his own volition. Yuri's mind raced. No, she would not allow that to happen. If Kiba chose to stay with her, then damn it, he would and no one would stop them from being together.

"Oh that Tsume," Granny continued, "he reminds me so much of my brother, Darien. The same, brooding expression, apathetic droll," Granny chuckled with the memory of it.

And then all she could hear was that voice, the one that told her that nothing mattered as long as she and Kiba were together. The one that told her that she must take hold of her only love with all her might, not matter what the costs. And then it came to her.

"This brother of yours, Granny, where does he live?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Live? Oh, nowhere, really. He drives a train that takes people to all of the main cities. He lives from city to city, no way to live, I always tell him…"

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering, does he ever stop in this town?"

"Here? Oh no, dear, this is just a small town. He stops only in major cities, but one of his stops is only a few miles from here," Granny responded, looking curiously at Yuri. Is there something you want?"

"Well actually, I wanted to know if I could catch a ride with him, but seeing as—"

"Oh, you still can," Granny interrupted. "Yes, he called me only a day before the lot of you arrived. It seems he's being held up in the next town over, for repairs. He wasn't sure when the repairs would be done, but he said it would take a few days. He wanted me to send him one of my wonderful apple pies, you see. Anyway, my neighbors' daughter is going out of town to visit some friends and they're leaving tomorrow. I'm sure they'll take you along if we ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"What if there are two of us?"

"Beg your pardon, dear? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if two of us are leaving, together?"

"As in you and Kiba?"

Yuri looked in front of her and smiled before responding, "Yes."

* * *

That night was indeed an awkward one. Between Hige's insinuating remarks, Blue's curt reproaches, Toboe's whimpers as to what was going on, and Granny's incessant chatter, Yuri didn't know what she was listening to anymore. And then there was Kiba and Tsume, who seemed to shoot fire from their eyes every time they looked at each other. To make matters worse, Kiba was making a note to act extra-possessive of her tonight; putting food on her plate despite her objections and wrapping his arms around her waist, jerking her closer to him, as if to taunt Tsume with their closeness.

Tsume snorted loudly, crossing his arms, when Granny left the room to get dessert. "Just what are you trying to prove, Kiba? Marking your territory? Don't bother, there's no need."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba growled.

"Hey!" Yuri exclaimed, standing up. "Will you two just give it a rest? We're all just trying to eat in peace! Please, keep your sorted squabbles to yourselves." Quite frankly she was tired of Kiba groping her like some piece of meat—he was not himself tonight, not at all. Making sure Tsume and Kiba weren't giving each other the "death stare," Yuri slowly took her seat. "God," she sighed, "I'm surprised you didn't throw me on the table and try to take me right here, in front of everyone."

"That sounds like a plan," Kiba said, staring right at Tsume.

"What? No!" Yuri cried, slapping Kiba's hand out of the way. "I was being sarcastic, damn it! That's it!" She yelled, throwing her napkin on the table. "I've had enough of this, Kiba, what's gotten into you?" She pushed her chair back and headed for the living room. "Come talk to me when you've calmed down." And with that, she stomped out.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Tsume sneered.

"Shut up," Kiba shot back quietly, rising from his seat and following Yuri.

"Tsume," Toboe asked timidly, "is Kiba going to be alright?"

"Kiba's going to be fine," Tsume retorted. "He doesn't need us and we don't need him. We leave tomorrow, as planned, got that? No matter if he decides to come or not."

* * *

"Yuri?" Kiba tapped the door lightly. "May I come in?"

He heard her sigh inside, then the sound of approaching footsteps. A moment later, the door was opened a crack and Yuri's face peeked out at him from inside the room. "Have you decided not to act like a jackass?" she asked.

"Sorry about that."

Yuri closed her eyes. "Yeah, I know you are." She opened the door wider, letting him in. After stomping into the room and flinging herself on the bed, Yuri realized she shouldn't be all that surprised by Kiba's behavior. _"Afterall,"_ she thought, _"his friends are leaving tomorrow. He must be trying to comfort himself for their loss by fortifying our relationship in his eyes and theirs."_ Still, he didn't have to treat her that way.

They sat on the bad together and Kiba turned to look at Yuri. "Yuri," he said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"Have you been speaking to Tsume lately?"

"What do you mean? I speak to Tsume all the time."

"No, I mean really spoken to him. You know what I mean." Kiba fixed her with a piercing gaze and she faltered.

"Ok, ok, yes. I have."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, just stuff."

"Yuri…"

"Look, it was nothing!" Yuri sighed exasperatedly. "Really. Let's talk about something else, please?"

Kiba sighed. She was right, it didn't matter what Tsume had said to her, it wasn't her decision. In the end it was his choice and he had already decided, so it didn't matter.

"I just want you to know," he said, taking Yuri's hands into his own, "that I meant what I said. I love you, Yuri, more than anything and nothing will take me away from you. I will never leave you."

Tears welled in her eyes—it meant so much more this time. She flew into his arms, hugging him tightly, tighter and tighter, never letting go.

Kiba reached out for her, longing to feel her small form against him, welcoming the warmth of her skin—he welcomed it even more this time, knowing he would never have to even consider parting with her.

* * *

Pulling his arm to him, he was jerked from his slumber by the knowledge that his arms had come up empty. He sat up, not sure what was going on—was it time for breakfast already? How long had he slept? Her side of the bed was still a bit warm, so she must not have left long ago. He glanced down at Yuri's pillow, still slightly indented in the form of her head. There lay a note on it, with the name "Kiba" writtenin along flowing hand.

Kiba picked it up with curiosity; not knowing it was addressed to him. Remembering the day, Kiba's eyes opened wide—he couldn't have.

Kiba jumped out of bed, roughly pulling his clothes on and stomping noisily out of the room. "Tsume!" He boomed, the note clutched tightly in his hand. "Tsume!"

He reached Tsume in the living room and violently shook him awake. "What…what!" He yelled, first a bit groggily, then fully awake.

"What is this?" Kiba said, thrusting the note before Tsume's eyes.

"How should I know, I've never seen it before," Tsume said, roughly pushing Kiba's hand out of his face. "I can't even read, damn it."

"Where is she?" Kiba yelled, advancing on Tsume.

"What are you talking about? Who's missing?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tsume, where is she!"

"What's all this yelling about?" Hige croaked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ask him," Tsume said, pointing at Kiba. "He's gone mental."

"Tsume…"

"Boys!" Came a stern voice from the hall. Granny stood in the doorway, her lips pursed, her arms crossed in front of her, a note held in one hand. "What are you two fighting about?"

Kiba cut in before Tsume could utter a word. "He did it, he took her somewhere and he won't tell me where. And he left _this_," Kiba said, indicating the note still clutched in his hand.

Granny's eyes widened with comprehension. "I see," she said softly. She looked at the note in her hand, noting the writing. "Let me see it, dear," she said, extending her hand toward Kiba.

"You know what it is?" He asked.

"Yes, dear, now let me see it." Kiba placed the slightly crumpled note in her open hand, looking eagerly at her face. Granny examined the notes—the writing was the same on both. "I see," she said again. "It makes sense now," she sighed. "Come with me, Kiba, and I'll explain what this is."

"Hey," Hige whined, sitting up. "What about our breakfast?"

"You can wait until I finish or you can make it yourselves, this is more important," Granny snapped.

Hige was surprised by the sad look in her eyes and decided now was not the time for his usual antics. Tsume stared fixedly at Granny and the notes, trying to put two and two together.

Granny closed the door carefully after her, thinking how to approach this. She sat down slowly on the bad, groaning slightly at the effort. "Come, sit beside me," she said. Kiba did so without objection.

"Yuri is missing," she said simply, looking at Kiba.

"Tsume took her somewhere and—"

Granny shook her head. "Tsume didn't take her anywhere, Kiba."

"Then why—"

"That's just what I am about to find out. You read your note while I read mine," she said, handing the note addressed to Kiba to him.

"Granny," he said timidly, "will you read it for me? Please?"

"Oh, well, certainly, if you want me to."

"Yes, please."

"Alright, let me read mine first." Granny unfolded the letter and took her glasses from the nightstand. The note said:

_"Dear Granny,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me, for all your hospitality. I am truly sorry for the trouble I may have cause you. I know this is abrupt, but there was a real urgency in my having to leave as soon as possible—try to keep Kiba from killing Tsume, it isn't his fault. I woke early, before any of you, and have left with your neighbors, just as you told me yesterday on our way to town. Please don't tell Kiba where I am going—I don't want him to follow me, you will understand why._

_As much as you have already given me, I must ask for one more favor. I have left a note for Kiba. Please read it to him, I don't know if he will ask you to or not, but he can't read it himself. You will understand why I have done this once you've read that note. Thank you once again._

_With love,_

_Yuri._

"Alright," Granny said, folding the note back up. "She's asked me to read that note to you," she said, pointing to the note in Kiba's hands. He handed it to her tentatively.

Granny opened the note slowly; noticing that is was slightly damp in some places. When she looked at the writing, she noticed the ink was smudged sporadically, in large drops. "Her tears," Granny breathed.

"What?" Kiba asked, leaning closer to Granny.

"Did you know, dear," she said, showing him the outside of the note, "that this is your name, written out?" She pointed to his name.

"Yuri—"

"Yes, Yuri wrote this, and mine." Granny looked at Kiba's face, seemingly expressionless, but a tumult of emotions whirled through his eyes.

"Let's see," Granny began:

_"To my dearest Kiba,_

_If love were all, I would cast everything aside if only to be with you. I would step into the dark abyss of the ocean; leap into the endless void of the universe, if only to hold you in my arms, to love you and know that you love me in return. If love were all, we would be wrapped in each other's embrace right now, my love. If love were all, if love were all... ...but it's not…"_

Granny read, pushing her glasses up on her nose to dab at the tears in her eyes. She knew what this meant, but did he? With a brief glance at him, she sighed deeply and continued...

Granny finished the note, folding it slowly. She removed her glasses and dabbed at her eyes. "There," she sighed. She looked at Kiba. He wore a glazed expression on his face, his mouth slightly open.

"So she left me?" he croaked, finally opening his mouth.

"She didn't justabandon you, dear, she did it for your own good. She did it because she cares about you," Granny said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How could this be for my own good?" Kiba cried, jumping to his feet. "If she cares about me so much, how could she do this to me?"

"Kiba, try to understand—"

"_Understand_? Understand what? Understand that all this time, she never loved me, she was just making a fool of me, intending to make me love her just so she could abandon me?"

"Kiba, please!"

"What?"

"Look at this," Granny said, handing Kiba the note. "Look at it."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

Kiba took the note, his hands shaking with anger, rejection, pain and god only knows what else. He surveyed the paper, turning it over in his hand. "So?" He said, looking at Granny. "What do you want, for me to see my rejection in words, well I can't read so it's no use."

"See those smudges?"

"Yes."

"You don't know what they are?"

Kiba examined the paper more closely, looking at the smudged ink, feeling the dampness of the paper. He brought it closer and he detected a slightly salty scent. He knew this scent.

"Her tears?" He said, turning to Granny.

She nodded. "Now you know how much it hurt her to leave you," she said.

"But," Kiba objected, "but still, she shouldn't have left like that. She could have told me, we could have talked about it."

"Would you have let her? Would you have lether leave?"

"No," Kiba retorted. "But that's not the point. We're supposed to be together, her and me. It wasn't supposed to be like this…it wasn't…"

* * *

"Are you alright? You're crying," the girl remarked.

"Oh, well I'm just going to miss my friends, that's all," she replied. Yuri was finding it harder and harder to keep her self from asking the driver to stop and let her out. She just wanted to run back into Kiba's arms and tell him it was all a joke, nothing more.

"Oh," the girl said, looking out the window. "Why do you have to leave?"

"It's complicated," Yuri answered.

"Do you have any family in the city?"

"No, I'm, traveling alone."

"Alone? You can stay with my friend and I, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, really, that would be too much trouble. I'll find a place."

"Do you even have money?" the girl asked, noticing that Yuri carried nothing with her.

"Some," Yuri lied. "I can always get a job."

"Then I'll tell you what. You can stay with my friend and me, get a job, and pay us back when you're on your feet. How's that sound?" The girl suggested.

"Ok, that would be nice," Yuri said. "Thank you." She turned back to the window, watching the endless landscape speed by. It was all the same, so vast. She could feel the distance between her and Kiba growing and it pained her. She didn't want the girl to see her cry again, so she pretended to fall asleep.

She thought about him, about his face, his eyes, his voice, his manner, his smell, everything. She longed to be with him, so much.

In the end, in the middle of the night, she had an epiphany. Lying next to him, his arm draped over her, she realized that if she loved him, she would leave him. _"Curse Tsume for being right,"_ she thought. She couldn't ask him to abandon all his hopes and dreams for her. She remembered the tender look in his eyes when he told her that those wolves were the only family he had. She couldn't bring herself to deprive him of all that, not in a million years, no matter how much she loved him.

So she left.

She knew that if she waited to explain things to him, he would only object and try to stop her. She wished she could have been able to embrace him one last time. It was all in the note. She spilled her heart out to him, told him she loved him, explaining why she did what she did. He wouldn't understand for some time, but it would come to him eventually. He might even despise her for some time, for hurting him. _"Good,"_ she thought,_ "then at least he won't feel hurt."

* * *

Tsume rose impatiently from the couch. "I've had enough of this waiting, let's go guys, it's obvious he's not coming with us."_

"But Tsume—"

"Let's go!"

"Wait." Tsume turned. Kiba stood in the doorway, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He spoke softly, but clearly. "I'm coming with you."

Tsume nodded, not speaking a word.

After bidding Granny goodbye and taking some food she insisted they pack, they were on their way again.

Toboe felt like asking Kiba about Yuri, but took one look at Kiba's face and thought better on it. Kiba walked slowly, keeping mostly to the back, rarely overtaking Toboe. Tsume walked in the lead.Tsume paused, looked back, and let the others pass him. He walked alongside Kiba for a while, not saying anything.

Kiba broke the silence. "She left me," he said. "She just…left. She left me a note, Granny read it to me."

Tsume walked with his hands in his pockets. "I see." He stopped, Kiba stopped with him. "So if she hadn't left, would you be walking with us now?"

Kiba blinked and turned toward the sun, thinking that somewhere, wherever she was, Yuri was standing beneath that same sun. "No," he answered, turning to Tsume.

Tsume smiled. "At least you're honest." They started walking again. "I'm going to go walk in front, I think Hige's starting to tease the runt again," Tsume said. Kiba nodded and Tsume bounded forward, giving Hige some smart-ass remark.

Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets, running the fingers of his left hand over the many creases of the paper. He crumpled it in his grief, almost tearing it to shreds. This hurt, he had never felt pain like this. He had been shot, stabbed, bitten, beaten, but it was nothing, compared to this. He felt as if Yuri were standing before him, slowly digging into his chest with a jagged knife, slowly eating away at his hear. "Shit," he muttered, wiping a tear from his right eye. "Come back, Yuri, come back."

In front, Tsume turned back to look at Kiba and saw him wipe his eyes again. He knew Kiba was in pain, but he knew it was for the best. Kiba, no matter how much he loved Yuri, would never be happy knowing that Paradise was still out there. It was engraved into his very bones, injected in his veins—Paradise was a part of him he couldn't escape and couldn't forget. It would be better that he live with a precious memory of Yuri than have that love tainted by Kiba's own restlessness. "_Thank you, Yuri," _he thought, digging his hands further into his pockets. _"You're a lot smarter than I thought you were—you really loved him. For that I cherish and respect you,"_ he sighed, looking up at the sky. He smirked. _"If only I'd met her before he did."

* * *

_

Yuri was being shaken awake. "Yuri, Yuri!"

"What is it?" She groaned, willing herself awake.

"We're almost there!" the girl said enthusiastically, pointing out the window. "See, you can already see the tops of the buildings. Oh, won't it be fun?"

"Uh huh," Yuri yawned. Yuri stared out the window longingly. She would be this way for a while, not her usual cheerful self, she knew that. She was hungry, having forgotten to get any breakfast. She placed her hand over her tummy, feeling it rumble. As she sat there like that, the signs shown, already evident on her face. The clouds parted to reveal the sun again, shining on her face, illuminating her again with that motherly glow—just a few months. She turned abruptly, bumping her head on the window—the girl was tugging at her sleeve again, pointing out the window again, squealing gleefully as she watched the imposing structures loom closer and closer.

"I guess I'm home," Yuri thought, wiping one lonely tear from her right eye.

* * *

There you have it. How was it? Did you all like it? Did it live up to your expectations? I hope so, I really do. This has been my longest chapter…whew! Wow! Please review. If you've been reading this story since the beginning but haven't reviewed yet, now would be a good time!

I have one last thing to ask you: if you caught what I was hinting at in those last few paragraphs, you know I left room for a sequel. So my question is this: should I post it? It is already up on about five chapters in.Would it be worthwhile for me to post it up here? Would you want to read a sequel? In truth, I thought of the sequel to this story long before I thought of this story. Go figure. So this whole time, I've been working up to that, the sequel. Give me your thoughts. I really, really want to know.

Thank you all for reading my story, and a special thanks to those wonderful few who review, I love ya!

And the cast says: Thanks!

Yuri blows kisses, Kiba glares, Tsume scoffs, Hige winks, Blue looks kickass, and Toboe waves. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
